For the Ones you Love
by AComeau18
Summary: The image is JoTehDemonicPickle's on deviantart, and if she/he wants me to take it down, I gladly will! Check them out! Following the story plot line but with a older Clementine! ClementinexLuke! Rated M for detailed kissing..
1. Chapter 1

_**So I ship a older Clem and Luke like no tomorrow...**_

_**In this fan fiction Clementine is 19 and when she met Lee she was about 14- so im pretending that she was with Lee for much longer then she has been.**_

_**We are also following the storyline but ill be changing the dialogue and there will be changes in the storyline here and there too!**_

_**Enjoy, review and let me know if you want me to continue!**_

* * *

_**Clementine's POV**_

I held my wounded arm as I weakly, limped through the woods.

Not being able to take it for much longer, I collapsed and propped myself against a rock. No... I can't sleep.

My eyes kept drifting shut, but I did my best to keep them open. I have to stay awake. I close my eyes, opening them to see zombies not far from me. Oh shit. I slowly push myself up with my good arm and limp as fast as I can in a random direction. I gasp and make sounds of protest as a zombie pushes me to the ground and lands on top of me. I push at its chest as hard as I can, trying to keep its teeth away from me. I squint my eyes shut, but suddenly the weight of the zombie lightens. Opening my eyes my eyes, they trail to the decapitated head of the zombie. The man who saved me helps take the zombie off of me. I only realise there's another person when he shoots a zombie from behind the other man with a crossbow.

"Grab her and lets go!"

As one of the men pick me up, the pair run off with me in his arms. He doesn't seem to be affected by the weight of me- even though I haven't had a good meal in years.

"I think... I think we're safe." The other man says to the one holding me, panting as they came to a stop.

"Yeah... Yeah, we're good. Hey, you all right?" The one holding me asks.

"I... I think so." I manage to say.

The two continue to walk, the man still not putting me down.

"Where are the uh... The people you're with? There is no chance you made it this long on your own." The man holding me asks.

"I don't want them to think we're doing anything but trying to help you."

"My friend and I got attacked." I answer with a crack of my voice, just thinking about it. Christa... I hope she's okay.

"Hmm... These folks mention what they were after?" Crossbow guy asks.

"They might of just wanted food... We were cooking some sort of weasel." I sigh thinking about the food. I only just realised how hungry I was.

"They attacked you for a weasel? Damn... That is low." The guy holding me sighed before going on, "Well... I'm Luke, and this's Pete!"

"Hey there!" Pete smiled at me.

"Hi. I'm Clementine." I shrug slightly in Luke's arms.

"It's nice to meet you, Clementine. For now we're going to take you back to our group, okay?" Luke told me. "We got a doctor with us and and you look like you could use some- OH SHIT!" I let out a cry as I fell to the ground, landing on my wounded arm. He dropped me!

"What? What is it?" Pete asked Luke, a hint of anger in his tone.

"She's... She's been bit, man. FUCK! Fuck, fuck, fuck... What are we going to do here?" Luke paced back and forth trying to decide.

"No! It was a dog!"

"I didn't see any dog, Clementine." Pete sighed, obviously not believing me.

"Come on, man! We just saw you with those lurkers back there!" Luke frowned, coming to a halt.

"No! Just look at it! Please!" I cried, desperate.

"Yeah, and have you sink your teeth into Pete's neck? No way."

"My neck? Why am I the one?"

"Cause I don't know a dog bite, from a mosquito bite, from a lurker bite, man!"

"It's not!" I tell them again, even though it's obviously no use.

"Fine. Lets see it." Pete sighs, pulling back my sleeve despite Luke's protests. I give Luke a dirty look out of the corner of my eye. "Don't look at me like that! You're the one that's bit here, okay?"

"See?" I wince slightly from the pain in my arm.

"Is it, uh... Is it like she says?" Luke asks.

"Hmm... Well could be a dog... Hard to say." Pete tells Luke, making me groan in frustration. "So where'd this dog go?"

"I... I killed it." I sniffed thinking about it. The poor dog...

"What? Really? A dog shows up and bites you and you just kill it?" Luke asks, horror in his voice.

"It attacked me! I didn't mean to- I kicked it onto some tent poles and I had to take it out of his misery..." I explain, feeling tears threatening to escape my eyes.

"Clementine... Are you telling me the truth? Look me in the eyes when you answer." Pete asks.

"Yes." I answer in all honestly.

"Okay... That's good enough for me." Pete shrugs, helping me up, ignoring Luke's protests.

"Look, im sure not leaving someone in the woods to die when we have a doctor in our camp who can make a call."

"Nick's not going to like this. Not after what happened to-" Luke started but Pete cut him off, "You don't have to remind me of that, boy..." Luke looked away guilty. "Right. Sorry sir."

We all started to walk back to their camp, me straggling behind. They stopped when their cabin came into view.

"Clementine... Are you feeling all right?" Pete asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine... Just... Tired." I'm sure they talked some more, but I heard nothing more as I fell to the ground, blacking out.

* * *

When I awoke, I discovered I lay on the ground surrounded by whispering people. Is that a gun pointed right at me?

I listened and watched Pete fight them about me being bit or not.

"I'm not work-" I was cut off by a gun being shot at me, but luckily they missed. I whimpered and stared up at the man with the gun who looked just about as shocked as I was.

"Keep your finger off the trigger boy!" Pete scolded, taking the gun from him.

"Woah, woah! What the fuck!" Luke screamed, running outside the house.

"You idiot! Every lurker for five miles probably heard that!" A pregnant lady angrily yelled at the man.

"You're the one telling me to fucking shoot her." The man fought back.

"Everybody just calm down for a second." Another man tried to reason.

"Clementine, you okay?" Luke asked, coming to my side.

"I'm not working for anyone! I don't know what you are talking about! I just need help." I explain to them, pain travelling through my arm like a virus.

"We have a doctor right here, okay? He'll have a look." Luke soothed as who I assumed was the doctor came towards us. "Now what the hell is wrong with you people?! Okay, she's just scared!" Luke scolded the group of people.

"We're all scared, Luke. Don't act like we're the ones being irrational cause we don't buy this bullshit story!"

"No way has she survived out here on her own! Why are we even arguing about this?" The guy who almost KILLED me, added.

"Let me take a look." The doctor said, walking to me.

Hesitantly I pulled my sleeve back.

"Whatever it was, it got you good..." The doctor commented, examining it.

"This isn't how we do things here man! When you get bit, you get put down! End of story. I'm not going through this again."

"No ones suggesting that!" Luke tried to reason.

"We could take her arm off." Pete suggested. I gasped and took a step back. No thank you! "I know that worked for a cousin down in Ainsworth. We could try that."

The arguing group was brought to silence as the door opened and a little girl peaked through.

"Whose she?" The girl asked.

"Sarah! Go back inside!" The doctor ordered. I assume he's her dad.

"I don't mean to be any trouble. I just want to stop the bleeding and then i'll go. You'll never see me again. I promise." I beg the doctor.

"And where exactly would you go?" The doctor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To find my friend, Christa."

"Forget it. You won't get five feet." The guy who shot at me snorted, making me give him an angry look.

"Look, I may be in the minority here, but my guts telling me she's telling the truth. It probably is just a dog bite! Probably..." Luke told them confidentially.

"So.. What'd you think?"

"Was it a lurker?"

"A bite like that... Could be anything. Only one way to find out."

"How?"

"We wait. By tomorrow morning if the fevers set in, we'll know if she's going to turn. In the meantime we can lock her in the shed."

"What about my arm? It needs to get cleaned, and stitched and bandaged!" I added. If my arm doesn't get taken care of I can be dead by tomorrow!

"The girl is in bad shape Carlos!" Luke said to the doctor.

"We have all that stuff inside the cabin. We could probably get by with-" A man started but was cut off by the pregnant women, "ALVIN, please"

"But yeah... We can't do nothing." Alvin added.

"I'm not wasting supplies on a lurker bite. If it turns out you're telling the truth, I'll clean it and stitch it up for you in the morning." Carlos sighed, walking off into the house with mostly everyone else.

"I'm sorry. It's the best we're going to get." Luke sighed.

Luke and the guy who almost killed me walked me to the shed. I did my best to ignore what the pregnant woman went on about.

"It was a dog.. You'll see." I tell Luke.

"I guess we'll find out in the morning." Luke shrugged.

"If I last that long." I hissed angrily. How do they have the decency to do this.

"Sorry..."

* * *

_**Sorry about the terrible chapter, next chapter will be more shippingness... probably. This entire chapter is mostly just dialogue so it makes it sort of shitty **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well... here's the next chapter! **_

* * *

_**Clementine's POV**_

"Why are we doing this? It's so fucking dumb..."

"Because it's safer this way! And id rather be sure."

"Yeah, but safer for who?"

I shake my head and whisper, "I can't believe this."

I know it's the apocalypse but you'd think people would still have their humanity. Looking around the shed fear starts to rise from inside me- in a damn zombie apocalypse i'll die in a shed from blood loss.

"You're going to be fine... You're going to be fine." I reassure myself. I need to get out of here. I bend down to a box on the floor and open it to find some fishing wire. This could work... Now I just need to get out of here so I can get to the house and look for more supplies.

As I pull the box out of the way I notice a loose board behind it. Testing my luck, I pull on it but it's no use. I look around the shed to see if there's anything I can use- a hammer!... High up on the shelf where I can't reach... I climb up onto a folding table and reach for the hammer. Just as I almost get a hold on it, the shelf gives out. I scream out in pain when I land on my arm. I slowly get up and then lift the plank and take the hammer from under it.

I pry the plank off with the hammer and crawl out of the shed as fast as I can... I was starting to get a little claustrophobic.

When I stand up, I notice zombies outside the perimeter. I just need to get inside and find bandages, a needle and peroxide. I sneak around the house looking for a cellar door or something to get me inside without them noticing. When I make it to the other side of the house I find a board blocking a hole under the house. Using my hammer I pry the nails from the wood and push it out of the way. There's got to be something under here that will get me inside.

Crawling under the house I can hear the group upstairs talking about some group meeting. Ignoring them I continue to look for a way in, and to my luck I find a trap door. I try pushing on it but of course, with my luck, it doesn't work. Maybe my knife will work.

I shove the knife in the lock and push as hard as I can. I manage to unlock the trap door, but sadly it broke my knife. I slowly lift the trapdoor and peak to see if anyone is inside. Luckily no one is there. I crawl out and close the trap door as quietly as I can. Finding myself in a little useless room, I open the door leading to a living room and peak inside. No one. Quietly, I tip toe outside and sneak up the stairs.

Three doors, three choices.

Choosing a random door I open it to find the bathroom. Score! There has to be supplies in here! I open the medicine cabinet to find a needle. Well... At least it's clean. I search the rest of the bathroom and find nothing else I can use for stitching. Just as I grab the handle I hear talking from outside- shit! It's coming this way. Without another thought I jumped into the cupboard just as the pregnant lady walks through the door.

"Dammit..." She whispers, leaning her back against the door and putting her head in her hands for a moment. "Just need to have this baby and... oh god." She continues, standing in front of the sink and washing her face. When she's done she stares at herself in the mirror. "Let it be okay... and... let it be his." Oh shit! She sighs and walks out of the room.

I step outside of the cupboard and peak outside the door before stepping out of the bathroom. I open the door opposite me and gasp as I see who is behind it. I put my finger in front of my lips , hoping Sarah doesn't scream for her dad.

"You're not supposed to be in here." Sarah whispers.

"Hi...Can you please help me?" I ask, tip toeing inside and closing the door behind me.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you... My dad can't know." Sarah agrees.

"What are you reading?" I ask, trying to get on her good side.

"A book." Sarah answers suspiciously.

"What book? I like books." At least it wasn't a lie.

"It's called The Guurgles. It's about trans-dimensional body snatchers." Oh. Okay.

"Cool..."

"What happened to you?" Sarah asked, looking at my arm.

"A dog bit me..."

"Sounds scary... I bet it hurts."

"I could die if I don't take care of it. Do you understand? I need something to clean it up. And something to wrap it with- a clean bandage."

"My dad says were out of real bandages but I know where to get something to clean it up. That's with his supplies. I'll help you."

"Good. Thank you." I thank, relieved.

Sarah opens the cabinet by her bed and pulls out some peroxide. I thank her as she ushers me out. Now for some bandages. I open the last door and step inside to find a master bedroom. On top of their bedroom drawer I find some rags. This could work. I look through the rest of the room and find nothing else of use. At least I have everything I need. I sneakily make my way back to the shed. When I get back inside I place everything onto the table. This is going to fucking hurt.

I place my arm on the table and pour some peroxide all over it. I drop the bottle and cry out in pain. Fuck.

"Okay... okay. I'm good. I'm fine." I whisper to myself. "Now the fun part..."

I take the needle and thread and hold it ready at my arm. Just like Christa showed me. I scream in pain as I stitch myself up. When I finish I wrap my arm in the rags. Finally. I fall to the ground after something grabbed my leg- A zombie! Shit! I kick it in the head and grab a brick, using it to try and pry its hand from my foot. The zombie makes it fully inside and on top of me, I keep it away from my throat using my foot on it's neck. I kick it off of me and grab a rake from beside me and hit it in the chest to keep it away from me. I push it back onto a sharp metal tool, trapping it. I grab my hammer and hit it in the head a couple times until it finally stops moving.

"Holy shit."

"What the-"

I take my hammer from the zombies head and turn to face the group at the door.

"How the hell did it get in here?"

"Girl's tough as nails."

"You all right?"

"I am still. Not. Bitten. I never was! And you left me out here to die!" I hiss at the guilty looking group.

"You patched yourself up?" Luke asked, looking at my unbandaged arm. The bandage must of fell off during that little fiesta.

"Where did you get the supplies?"

"Did she steal from us?"

"This doesn't change a thing. She hasn't done anything to us."

"You left me no choice."

"You could of just left."

"Relax Rebecca."

Okay, pregnant lady who hates me, Rebecca.

"Bring her in and I'll take a look at her arm." Carlos announces. Thank god.

"Damn lurkers sneaking around out here. We better get inside." Alvin says to his wife, bringing her inside along with everyone else but Luke. I start to walk past him but stop when he asks me, "You hungry?"

I stare ahead of me then continue walking ahead of him ignoring him. Totally not in the mood.

* * *

I sit in the kitchen with Carlos checking my arm, Luke pacing and Nick just sitting, waiting.

"This might hurt a little." Carlos warned.

"Ow!" I wince.

"How she look?" Luke asks.

"Her suturing skills need some work. But otherwise I'd say she should be fine."

"So, it wasn't a lurker bite?"

"If it was, her fever would of already set in and her temperature would've been through the roof."

With that Nick stormed out the doors with Luke following him.

"I wish you wouldn't of done what you did." Carlos sighed.

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"You manipulated my daughter." Oh shit.

"I asked for her help..."

"She's not someone you can just ask for help. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but there are a few things you need to know about my daughter."

"Okay..."

"She isn't like you. You may not get that initially but once you're around her for a while, you'll understand. If she knew how bad the world is... What it is really like out there... She would cease to function. She's my little girl. She's all I have left and I would ask that you stay away from her."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. You're forgiven. Just don't make anymore mistakes." And with that Carlos walked out the door as Luke walked inside.

"Hey, uh... I brought you some food if you're hungry!" Luke offered with a bowl of what looks like oatmeal. I smile and sit down at the table opposite from him.

"That's going to leave one hell of a scar." Luke said, gesturing to my arm.

"Better then losing it." I shrug, taking another spoonful of the food.

"You can say that again! Scars... they're way cooler then stumps." Lee... "What?"

"Nothing... I just had a friend who lost his arm once, that's all." I told him, not looking up from the bowl. I turned my attention to the door as Nick walked inside. We both stared at each other until I turned my attention back to my food. Nick walked over and stood beside me.

"Hey look... Um. Well, I just wanted to say that im, well sorry for being a dick out there... I got kinda aggro and that was defiantly not cool."

"Nicks been known to go off every once in a while. Don't hold it against him." Luke joined in.

"You were just protecting your friends. I get it." I tell him, accepting his apology.

"I didn't mean to be so harsh... I just... We had a bad experience once."

"What happened?"

"Nick lost his mom. We took care of someone who got bit." Luke answered for him.

"It was my fault... I-"

"It was no ones fault. We thought we could control it but... we couldn't. And then she turned and his mom was standing right there and she got attacked... And there was nothing we could do about it."

"Anyway's... Hopefully you understand." Nick sighed, standing up.

"Bad things have happened to everyone." I tell Nick. Nick gave me a little smile before walking out the door.

"So... Since you're pretty much on your own, what's your plan?" Luke asks.

"Don't worry, i'll be out of your guy's hair in no time." I reassure Luke. I've been just an annoyance to the entire group so far.

"Don't worry about it... You can let yourself heal up and take some time to sort things out."

"I don't think everyone else would be okay with it..."

"They'll just have to deal with it." Luke grinned. I smiled back at him shyly before taking another bite of my meal.

"So... What happened to your parents? I was pretty young when this started, and no offence but you look a little younger then me- If you don't mind me asking." I put my spoon down and look at him sadly. "I mean I assume what happened to them is what happened to just about everyone's parents."

"Other people took care of me if that's what you're asking. My parents died pretty early. I just tried to stay with good people and not do anything dumb." I sadly stare at the candles, not knowing where else to look.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't of asked." Luke apologized.

"My parents went on vacation and left me with a babysitter... And they never came back. We went to Savannah to find them... But they were already dead."

"Wow... Well im sorry to hear that."

"This man... Found me and took care of me. We met up with other survivors and we all tried to make it. But... it didn't work... His name was Lee. He taught me how to survive. He's the reason I keep my hair short."

"So uh... What happened to him?"

"I ran away... I was stupid. There was a man who said he knew my parents. I thought I knew what I was doing, but I ran away and Lee died because of it."

"Maybe he would've died anyways."

"It was my fault... I just... Sometimes people die because of me."

There's an awkward silence for a moment before Luke breaks it.

"Hey... Don't say that. This boyfriend of yours didn't die because of you."

My sides started to hurt because I was laughing so hard. Luke's face was probably the best part.

"No, no, no! I met him when I was maybe 14- He's like twenty years older then me!" I tell him, wiping tears of laughter from my eyes. Luke smiles and laughs a little bit as well.

"You have a really cute laugh." Luke smiles. Oh god, I think my face just lit up like a fire house. I look back down to the bowl in an attempt to hide the blush that he has obviously seen. The moment was broken when Pete walked in the door.

"I hate to interrupt, but I'm out there standing watch and I can't help but notice this house is lit up like a god damn beacon in the middle of the woods."

"Yeah, it's time to turn in anyways." Luke agrees.

I quickly finish off my oatmeal as Pete and Luke leave the room. When I finish I place the bowl in the sink and walk into the living room to find Luke walking down the stairs with folded blankets and a pillow.

"Thanks. For everything." I thank Luke as he places the pile on the ground and grabs a blanket to unfold. I grab another and help him.

"What is there to thank me for?" Luke asks, curiously.

"Well, you and Pete were the only ones who believed me. And you brought me oatmeal and blankets and a pillow. I haven't had a soft, warm sleep in ages." I smile just thinking about the good sleep i'll be getting tonight.

"Well get used to it." Luke smiles at me, throwing a sheet over the couch. I return his smile before throwing the thick blanket and pillow on the couch as well.

"Well, you need your sleep. See you tomorrow." Luke said, clapping his hands together and walking to the bottom of the stairs before turning to me. "Goodnight Clementine." Luke gave me a small warm smile before walking up the stairs.

That night I catch myself thinking about him...

Clementine, this is a zombie apocalypse!

Get your mind together!

* * *

_**Ooo long chapter! **_

_**I'm going to hold off on the fishing trip for a day or two and give time for some cute scenes :D**_

_**Please review if you like it and i'll continue it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh- and apparently I lied! Onto fishing we go!**_

* * *

_**Clementine's POV**_

I walked behind Pete, holding my wounded arm.

"How you holding up? I hear Rebecca's giving you a hard time." Pete asks.

"She's all talk. She doesn't scare me." I tell Pete with a hint of a smile on my lips.

"She was in a mood last night, that's for sure."

"How far are these fish traps?" I ask, speeding my pace until I am walking beside him.

"It ain't much further." Pete shrugged. "Anyone teach you how to shoot?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how to shoot a rifle."

"That makes sense. Less kick. This would probably knock you on your ass."

Hey! What's that supposed to mean!

"Nick was about your age first time I took him hunting. Came across this beautiful 13-point buck just standing there on the ridge line. The boy takes the rifle... lines up the shot like I taught him... then I hear him start whining. He turns to me and he says, "I can't do it. I can't shoot it uncle Pete. Please don't make me shoot it."

"Aww. That's sad." I laugh slightly anyways.

Speaking of the devil, Nick runs up from behind us yelling, "Hey! Why didn't you wait?"

"You want us standing around while you piss on a tree? You know where the river is boy." I cover my mouth to hide my amusement.

"Anyway, so I go to grab the gun out of his hand before the big buck runs off when BANG! The gun fires. The boy nearly gut shot me. And of course, the buck gets away."

"What're you goin' and tellin' her this shit for?" Nick asked, angrily.

"Cause you almost blew her face off yesterday. Seems relevant. Try'in to let her know it's nothing personal with you."

"Why are you always giving me a hard time?"

"Because you are always giving everyone else a hard time."

"I apologized already! She accepted!"

"Lets just get to the river." I say in an attempt to break the argument.

"You're always trying to embarrass me!" Nick continues.

"You're doing a good enough job on that on your own!" Pete fights back.

Shoving Pete with his shoulder, Nick walks by him.

"Leaving us again?"

"I know where the fucking river is."

Pete and I watch Nick walk off for a minute before Pete turns to me and continues on with the story from before, "So anyway... I found that buck later that season. Shot it right in the neck. Brought it up to sister's thinking she would want to freeze some of the meat. Nick didn't speak to me for weeks." Pete explained, shaking his head. "Sometimes you gotta play a role. Even if it means people you love hate you for it."

"You should tell him that."

Pete sighs and looks ahead of us. Just as he was about to answer, Nick yelled from ahead, "Uncle Pete!"

We both sprint ahead to Nick as fast as we can. When we make it to Nick by the river, we stop dead in our tracks. Oh my god. Dead bodies everywhere... Pete stepped ahead and poked a corpse with his gun. "Ergh... Full of holes."

"Who do you think did this?" I ask.

"Not sure yet. But it ain't your average gang of thugs, that much I know."

"Think about it... If you're Carver, what do you do." Nick points out.

"Whose Carver?" I ask the both of them.

Nick and Pete both give each others looks before Pete continues on, ignoring me. "Check those guys there. Be careful Some of them might still be moving."

I bend down to one of the corpses as the other two do the same to some other ones.

"This one's shot too." I grimace.

"Through the head?" Pete asks.

"Yeah.."

"Check the rest. And look for ammo, we're running low." Pete orders.

I look over the river and notice more bodies on the other side. "There's more out there!"

"This wasn't no rinky-dink pissing match." Pete sighed.

"What was it then?" Nick asked.

"Fubar." What the hell is fubar?

"Where are you going? We need to get the fuck out of here!" Nick called to Pete as he started to cross the river.

"Gotta check the rest."

"What? Why?"

"Calm down and think about it son!"

"Calm down? We got to get out of here, now!"

"Nick's right. This doesn't look good." I intervene.

"No it don't. But one of these folks may still be alive, and they might just be inclined to tell us who did this. We got to do this. Now."

I jump across rocks to join Pete in the search as Pete tells Nick to stay and search the rest on that side.

"This is a dumb idea." Nick tells Pete, unsure. For once, I agree with him.

"You know what Nick, I don't like this either. But sooner or later you're going to have to realize a simple truth."

"What, that you're an asshole?" I bite my lips to hold in a snicker.

"That nobody in this world is going to give a god damn if you like something or not! You gotta grow up son!"

"Whatever." Nick scoffed, walking off to search bodies.

"Come on Clementine. You want to be useful? Take a look out on that tree line. Whoever did this might still be out there." Pete ordered.

"I would be more useful with a gun."

"I don't doubt it."

"At some point you guys have to trust me." I point out.

"Hell, I trust you. But not everyone is at that point yet. Give em' time."

The sound of moans and groans brought our attention to the zombie stuck to the ground with a spear.

"Hm. Same deal. All shot to pieces. Hope this isn't anyone you know." Pete tells me, walking towards the zombie.

"No..."

"Good."

Pete holds his foot on the zombies chest, taking the spear and stabbing it in the head. It was sort of depressing to think about how he died.

"Dammit. More on that side. You check out these ones. See if there's anything on them that will tell us who they were." Pete ordered, walking across the river.

I nod and walk to the only corpse left on this side. I gasp and freeze when I see my pink backpack lying open on the floor. I avoid the corpse and kneel beside my backpack. Just as I was about to take a look inside coughs from the ALIVE corpse beside me brought my attention to it.

"What happened to you?" I ask. Staring at the person I put two and two together... Oh no... "You were in the woods with Christa... The woman I was with. What happened to her? Please tell me. Tell me!"

"Please..." The man begged, reaching for the water in my backpack.

I take my water from my bag and help him drink it.

"Thank you... Thank you." The man gasps out, rolling onto his back.

Pete screaming brought my attention to him shooting a walker by his feet.

"Pete!" Nick calls.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Pete reassures, hands on his knees, panting. "Just lost my footing! Dammit... God dammit!" Pete curses, looking down to his bitten ankle.

"Shit, lurkers!" Nick curses, shooting some zombies from his side.

"I'm out of ammo!" Pete calls back, zombies coming towards him as well.

"Come this way!" Nick calls to us.

"Son of a bitch. Dammit! Get your asses over here, both of you!" Pete orders. Shit- who do I go to?

I run across the river, dodging zombies as I make my way to Nick.

"Nick!" Pete calls.

"Pete!" Nick yells back.

When I make it to Nick we both stare at each other for a minute in shock.

"Nick!" Pete calls one last time in pain.

"Pete, no!" Nick gasps as lurkers rip him to pieces. Nick tries to shoot him with his gun but he's too late... He had to reload and Pete was already dead...

"We have to go!" I yell to Nick.

"You could've saved him!

How could you just leave him?"

* * *

**_I know, no Luke in this chapter, but stay tuned because I should be uploading another later tonight to make up for it!_**

**_Please review and i'll continue writing :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Like I said, Another chapter today!**_

* * *

_**Clementine's POV**_

Nick and I leaned against the door to the shed we managed to escape into, pushing as hard as we can to keep the zombies away.

"Nick! Find something!" I gasp as the door gets pushed even harder.

"What are you doing? Nick!" I scream, pushing the door as hard as I can as he just _walks away._

I sigh in relief as Nick places a box in front of the door. It would have to do. Nick sighed and sad down on a fold out chair.

"I'm sorry about Pete." I apologize to Nick, uneasily.

"Whatever..." Nick mumbles. "Why'd you leave my uncle?"

"Pete... Got bit." I hesitantly tell him.

"What?"

"He got bit back at the steam... He wasn't going to make it." I admit. Nick stares down at the floor not knowing what to say to that.

"What should we do now?" I ask breaking the short silence.

"I don't care..."

"If we're stuck here, we should at least look around. Maybe we can find something to help get us out of here."

"Knock yourself out."

Well your useless.

"They might break through that window..." I tell Nick, looking back to him. No answer. "I guess i'll just stand here, talking to myself." I kneel down to a box and look inside. "All this food is rotten." I turn to Nick and snap, "I said, all this food is rotten!" With still, no answer, I roll my eyes and go back to searching. I move some plywood that leaned against a shelf to find a whole bunch of containers.

"What is that stuff? Let me see." Oh, so now you talk.

I bring the container over to him and watch as he opens it. Nick sniffs it before taking a big gulp, banging his fist on the table at the taste. "Whiskey."

"Now what?" I ask.

"Fuck, if I know. We wait, I guess." Nick sighed taking another swig.

I sigh, knowing that's the best option. I lean against the crate covering the door and try my best to get some shut eye.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of smashing glass.

I shake myself awake and look around to see it is already dark out. Looking across the room I can see Nick smashing the empty glass bottles of the whiskey. I looked out the window to see zombies starting to notice the noise as well.

"What's your problem?" I hiss, standing by the shelf beside where Nick sat.

Nick threw another bottle at the wall making me glare at him. As he grabbed another one and was ready to throw, he sighed and held the bottle in his lap.

"I had to kill my mom..." Oh. "Huh... Sounds weird when I say it out loud, huh?" I encourage Nick to go on. "Luke always used to push me. I never wanted to go into business with him. I remember when he sold me on it. His big plan. Some fucking plan. A case of beer in he just said, "Nick! We're burning daylight!" And that was that. After six months... We were flat broke. But I didn't care. We were having fun." Nick took a swig of the whiskey before continuing on, "I wish I was like him... I wish I could just keep moving all the time. But im just not... Built like that. Everyone I grew up with. It all... Happened to them. And now... It's going to happen to us."

"You're just drunk" I shrug.

"No shit. I mean what's the point. We'll just march to some new place and somebody else will die. It's never going to stop. And eventually, it will be our turn. I can't believe we've been here a day! A day man! It's been a day right?" Nick turned to me and held his drink out. "Hey... Have a drink with me."

"No thanks..." One of us has to be sober so we don't end up fucking dead.

"Listen... They're not coming for us. You should go. Run for it." Nick sighed.

"What are you going to do?" I raise an eyebrow, placing my hands on my hips.

"Stay here... I'm tired. Go find Luke and the rest." Nick mumbled.

"I knew someone like you. He was always screwing up too."

"Screwing up? I didn't ask for any of this!"

"Nobody does. But so what? Come with me."

"Are you kidding? And leave all this?"

"You can't just sit here and die."

"Why not? Why does it matter?"

"You still have Luke. And everyone else. They're family. Nick. I need your help. Please!" I beg.

"You're right..." Nick agreed, standing up. "Now look, if we get separated, the cabin is only half a mile from here. You can't miss it. You ready?" I nod my head in agreement and move the crate out of the way of the door.

"Fuck it." Nick shrugged.

I peaked outside the door to see only a couple wandering zombies. With Nick behind me, we both sneaked ahead.

"Ha! Fuck you mother fucker!" Nick cheered after punching a zombie in the face with the glass, killing it. "Oh shit..." Nick mumbles as zombies start to notice us. "Hey! Over here! Come on you fucks, look at me!" Nick yells to the zombies, trying to get their attention away from me. "Run for it!" Following Nicks orders, I dodge zombies as I run past him.

I run without stopping, the sun already rising. I only stop when I make it to the kitchen door of the house. I run inside to find Carlos and Rebecca sitting at the kitchen table.

"Clementine, are you all right? Luke's not with you?" Carlos asked, worried. What? Luke?

Rebecca stood up, gasping, "Where's Alvin?"

"What happened? It's been hours! Where are they?" Carlos asked.

"Pete got bit!"

"What?"

"What happened?"

"Walkers..."

"My god..."

"Where were you? Where were you exactly?"

"Down by the stream."

"We got to go!"

"Just hold on a minute-"

"My husband is still out there! Get the guns!"

Carlos sighed before going and grabbing the guns.

"Luke and Alvin went out looking for you. I told them not to go." Rebecca explained. Oh god... "Dammit Luke."

Carlos ran in and handed Rebecca a gun, without another thought, Rebecca ran out the door with Carlos stopping at the door.

"Clementine- Can you please watch Sarah?"

"Yes, you can trust me."

"You'll be safe inside. Just don't open the doors for anything! We'll be back soon." Carlos ordered before running out the door.

I stand in the kitchen processing everything before going to Sarah's room to check on her.

"Say cheese!" Sarah giggles, taking a picture of me, making me jump back. "I found this under the house! There was all kinds of old stuff!" Sarah took the printed picture of me and handed it to me. "It's so cool! Take one of me!"

"Sure." Why not? I take the camera from her after taking off my backpack and take a picture of her.

"What's wrong? Um, where's my dad?" Sarah asks, noticing my change of mood.

"They're just... Fishing!" Pretty good lie if I say so myself!

"I know that's not true." Sarah sighs. Shit.

Sarah starts to panic and turns from me. "Sorry... I just need to.." Sarah sits on the floor and holds her knees close to her as she has a small panic attack. I sit across from her and wait for her to calm down. "You want to see what I found?" Sarah asks after calming down. Sarah takes a gun from under the bed and stands up. "Will you show me how to use it? I couldn't find any bullets. If something's wrong, I should know." She has a good point...

"Okay... But it is not a toy."

"I know. I thought it would be heavier. Okay, what do I do?" Sarah asks, aiming the gun all wrong.

"The most important thing is, always aim for the head." I tell her, fixing her arms so she's aiming properly.

"Okay..."

"Unless it is a person trying to hurt you."

"Then what do I do?"

"Just keep shooting."

"What should I shoot?" Sarah asks, aiming the gun at me.

"Don't do that!" I gasp, ducking away from the gun.

"S-sorry! Sorry! Maybe I could practise outside? There's that tree." Sarah points out, looking out the window. "Hey, Luke's back!" Sarah cheers, walking out the door. I look out the window to only see his shadow, then follow Sarah down the stairs. "That's not Luke." Sarah gasps, leaning against the wall. "Clem- I think I know him!" Sarah panics, looking at the shadow behind the tainted window of the door.

"He can't see me!" Sarah gasps as he pounds hard on the door.

"Who is he?" I ask.

"I-I don't remember!"

"Hello?" The man calls from outside the door, still pounding.

"Clem- I can't breathe! I ca-can't breathe!" Sarah panics. I shush her before sneaking to the door, going to lock it. Before I could, the man opened it.

"Hello there." The strange man greets.

"Who are you?" I ask in a stern voice.

"Well, actually im your neighbour."

"Neighbour?"

"That's right. My family and I are set a ways down river. I'm... Kinda surprised we haven't run into each other yet. What's your name?"

"What's YOUR name?"

"My name is George, Honey." He laughs, holding his hand out for me to shake. I look at his hand, then back at him, not taking it. "Pleasure to meet you. You mind if I come in for a bit?" He asks, already pushing threw me.

"Yes. I do mind." I hiss.

"This is a nice place. Is there anyone else around?" 'George' asks, looking around at all the furniture and artwork.

"We have a big group.. Lots."

"Oh? How big? Dozens. They'll be back soon."

"And they left you here all alone? They must trust you. Well, i'll cut to the chase. I'm out looking for my people. Seven of them, to be exact. They've been gone a long while and im worried they might of gotten lost. Maybe you've seen them. Couple of farm boys and a old man... Spanish guy and his daughter. Quiet girl, just a bit taller then you. Black guy, about this big... And a pretty little pregnant lady." He continues on, walking further into the living room.

"That's a lot of people to loose."

"Tell me about it. The whole damn thing is a pain in my ass."

I follow 'George' into the kitchen, worried as in why he needs to search the damn place.

"Well, looks like a damn tornado ran through here. Must be like, close to ten people with you?" George hints, gesturing to all the dirty plates.

"More."

"Hmm."

I look to the knife in between us both.. Should I?

"Just passing through or have you been here a while?" George asks.

"Where do YOU live?" I ask, changing the subject away from me.

"Down by the river there. There is a sweet little spot, with a boat where we pitched camp."

"Do you have... a dog?" I ask, thinking of the poor dog I accidentally killed.

"No, I don't. What difference does it make?"

"Just wondering..."

George notices my eyes flickering to the knife and takes it quickly. "Where does this go?"

"Uh... In the drawer there."

I follow George as he walks back out into the living room.

"Well, it's a real nice place. Kinda cozy." He compliments, walking over to the couch. "I knew a guy who always wore shirts like this. Doctor." He comments, gesturing to Carlos' flannel on the couch.

"What happened to him?"

"Lets just say we had our differences... Sooner or later, people close to you will find a reason to cross you. Happens every time." George looks down to the chess pieces on the table. "Well, well, well. White's in trouble. Three pieces until checkmate." I swear he also noticed the sound of the creaky stair as Sarah walked up the stairs. He turned around and asked, "What was that?" Frozen, and not knowing what to say, I shrug.

I follow him as he walks to the bottom of the stairs. He looks up and watches the door close. "I thought you said nobody was here..."

"It's... Probably the wind?"

George stared at me before taking out his gun and walking up the stairs. I followed him, panicking as he opened the door Sarah was in. We both stepped inside as he held his gun, aimed in front of him as he looked around. I look under the bed and sigh in relief to see Sarah hiding.

"I told you, nobody is here." I snap, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Seems that way... Didn't mean to be rude. Couldn't just leave you here with a good conscience if someone was poking around, right?"

"Sure..."

George bent down and picked up the picture of Sarah, showing it to me. "Who's this?" Shit, shit, shit!

I take the photo saying, "Never seen her before..."

We both stare at each other for a while, I cross my arms and glare at him, hiding my lie pretty damn well.

"You have no idea who these people are, do you?"

"They're my friends." I hiss.

"Let me ask you this... When you met them, how much did they trust you." Not at all actually... He does have a point.

"What's your point?" I snap.

"If people don't trust you, how can you trust them?" George points out.

"Well, I think I troubled you quite enough. I'll let myself out." He said, walking down the stairs.

"Don't come back!" I snap, from the top of the stairs.

"You have a real good day now." He smirks, walking out the door.

I walk back into the bedroom and look out the window as Sarah climbs out and joins me.

"Where is he?" Sarah asks.

"He's gone..."

"What if he comes back?"

* * *

Sarah and I sit on the couch, waiting for the group to return when I finally get tired of waiting.

"We should go look for them." I announce, walking into the kitchen with Sarah close behind me. When we walk into the kitchen, the door open and in comes the group.

"Clementine!" Luke sighs in relief, giving me a too short hug.

"Sarah!" Carlos gasps, hugging his daughter.

"You were with Nick, right? We got to go find him!" Luke panics.

"A man was in the house." Sarah admits.

"What?" Carlos gasps.

"What did she say?" Rebecca snaps.

"Someone came to the cabin!" Sarah continues.

"What?"

"Clementine talked to him!"

"And you just opened the door for him?" Rebecca snaps.

"Calm down Rebecca." Luke hushes.

"I was going to lock the door but he opened it before I could."

"Did he say his name? Did he say what his name was?" Carlos' face went pale.

"Yeah, but I think he was lying."

"I thought he said his name was George?" Sarah questions.

"George?" Rebecca repeats.

"Look, Clementine, just tell us what he looked like."

"He had a moustache."

"Like mine, or Alvin's?"

"Erh.. More droopy."

"He talked about you dad." Sarah told him, in a shaky voice. "You're not going to hurt anyone, are you?"

"Of course he won't Sarah, all right? Your dad is the nicest man I know, which is why he is not going to do anything crazy or... Not nice. Right?" Luke reassures her.

"You know these are bad people, sweetie. They will do, or say anything to hurt us." Carlos tells his daughter, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"All right, what do you think? Does it seem like he'd be coming back?" Luke asks me.

"He saw a picture of me." Sarah blurts out holding out her photo of her.

"A picture? What were you doing taking pictures?" Carlos yells, taking the photo from her.

"You told me to distract her." I point out, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Distract?" Sarah blurts out. Oh shit!

"Sarah..."

"So im just an idiot? I thought we were friends!" Sarah frowns.

"He was scouting... We got lucky. He wasn't expecting to find us. Clementine must have surprised him. If she hadn't been there..." Carlos sighs, placing a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Well, he was too smart to stick around. But he'll be back with the rest. We don't have much time." Carlos announced.

"He's right. Everyone pack up. We're moving out." Luke announces as Rebecca and Alvin leave the room.

"Why did you leave his camp?" I question Carlos.

"Because we had to. Clementine, I don't know what he told you, but William Carver is a dangerous man. He is the leader of a camp, not far from here, and he is very smart. We were... Lucky to escape. Look, im sorry to involve you, but now that he's seen you, you'll be safer with us. We have to leave." Carlos explained to me, leaving the room with his daughter.

"Look, we have to find Nick on our way out of here. You know where he is right?" Luke asks me.

"Yeah..."

"All right... Everybody grab your stuff, lets hit the road."

* * *

Luke and I walk ahead of the group, walking towards the shed.

"So you said it was just up here?" Luke asks me, walking ahead.

"Yeah, just a little ways."

"Hey Clementine... Sorry if I gave you some shit back there. I've just been a little on edge." Rebecca apologizes.

"Why is Carver after you?" I ask, curious.

"After me? Oh you mean us. It's a long story. He- he has a hard time letting go. I know you did your best out there. You know, none of us would make it on our own. Sometimes it is hard knowing just how dependent I am on everyone. I'm not used to that- I'm not comfortable with that! I'm supposed to be a mom soon. Guess I need to work on my patience. Alvin and I still don't know what to call her. Or him, if that man gets his wish, god help me." Wait... Is Carver- the baby daddy? "Any ideas? Clementine?" Rebecca questions as I walk off into the forest.

Luke follows me through the woods and to the shed, surrounded by a couple dead and alive zombies. Luke takes his knife and takes out both the zombies in front of the door.

"Nick?" Luke called from outside the door. Luke and I looked at each other panicked at the sound of moans coming from inside. "Get the door." Luke orders. When we both walk inside we find Nick lying on the floor. Hung. Over. "Jesus..."

"Oh, hey man. You got any aspirin?"

"Nick, you asshole." Luke chuckled, walking to him and helping him stand up. When Nick is up, Luke hugs him as Nick starts to cry.

"Pete's dead..."

"I know man, I do. We got to keep moving, okay? Carvers gang showed up. Can you make it?" Luke asked. This is so, freaking adorable.

"Yeah... Yeah." Nick nodded.

"Okay, lets go." Luke nodded, both of them joining me to go walk back to the rest of the group.

* * *

"Hey Clementine? I just wanted to say... Thanks for not giving up on me."

"I'm sorry about Pete."

"Yeah.. Thanks." Nick frowned, walking to the back of the group. Shit. Shouldn't have reminded him.

"So, what happened back there in that cellar? He do something stupid?" Luke asked, curious.

"He wanted to die..."

"Well, it's not the first time he's been like that. Well... Pete was his last anchor. Keep an eye on him for me, would you?" Luke asks. "You sure you still want to come with us? I know we started off on a rough start, and it will only get rougher... But we all know you now."

"I have to look for Christa." I shrug, not sure with my answer just yet.

"She was headed north, right? So are we. Look, you'll have a better chance of finding her with us than on your own. I figure we have about four or five days to get to those mountains. Now, if they're tracking us we should be able to loose them up there."

"Five days?" Rebecca complains.

"It's going to be okay Bec." Alvin reassures.

"We have to keep moving now... It's our only choice." Carlos announces.

Well... Five days to get to know them better, right?

* * *

**_Longest chapter yet! You should be excited for the next, because i'll actually be writing in those five days :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fluff!**_

_**Third chapter today, wow!**_

* * *

_**Clementine's POV**_

I sat with my knees pressed against my chest, back against the thick trunk of a tree, trying to keep the warmth in from the low lit fire for safety. Zombie's just had to be attracted to light, didn't they... But it could probably attract Carver and his group as well... So basically big fires are a no.

I glared, bitterly at the fire, trying to keep my demons out of my thoughts at the moment. I looked to the miserably cold group, Carlos and Sarah huddled together, Alvin with one arm around her and the other on her pregnant stomach, and Nick laying by the fire eyes pale with no emotion.

"Blankets everyone! We only have so many, so we have to share." Luke announces, bringing my attention to him for a second then back to the flames as terrible thoughts started to rush into my head again.

_'People die because of me sometimes...'_ Tears pricked the corner of my eyes as I thought of Omid, Ben, Kenny, and even Lee. All dead because of me. Because of my stupidity. Everyone I knew and loved. Gone.

_'And soon it will be us'_ I had to admit, what Nick said back in the cellar haunted me more then I would admit. It was the cold, and harsh truth. We are all going to die because of this.

Then I thought of Christa...

I tore my eyes from the flames and shook my head whispering, "No, no, no." In an attempt to get the thought of Christa's dead corpse out of my mind- or worse... a walking corpse. Christa _has_ to be alive. I can't loose hope now. Hell, I already lost it when Lee died...

"Hey, Clementine." Luke's voice brought me back to reality as I looked to see the pairs huddled together under blankets and Nick alone with his own. "We only have a blanket left, you can share with me." I nod and wipe the corners of my eye with one hand while looking back to the fire, hoping he didn't notice the tears threatening to fall. If he did, he didn't mention them as he sat beside me and threw the blanket over me, his back against the tree as well. I jump and go tense, not expecting his arm to wrap around my waist. Again, he doesn't mention it as I shift under his arm for comfort. I know it is just for warmth and to keep the small blanket over both of us, but his body pressed against mine terrified me. Getting to close to me gets you killed...

Still tense I keep my amber eyes on the burning fire as Luke glances at me ever so often. Sighing in defeat I let myself relax and look up to Luke to see him smirking at me in victory as he pulls me closer against his chest where I rest my head.. I roll my eyes and punch him in the shoulder, looking back to the fire which started to burn my eyes a bit even though it was so small.

Letting my guard down, my eyes drift shut and I soon fall asleep.

* * *

I yawn, stretching an arm before using that hand to wipe the corner of my eyes before cuddling deeper into whatever I lay against and sighing in content. A familiar chuckle makes my eyes bolt open. I sit up and lean against the tree again, out of Luke's arms. I take my hat which lay on the ground beside me and placed it back on my head in an attempt to fix my hair.

"Hey," Luke complained, sitting up beside me. "I wasn't complaining! It was cute!" Luke teased making me hide my blush from under my hat.

"Y-You're annoying!" I stutter, completely ruining it, making Luke laugh. I roll my eyes and look to the sleeping group then to the ashes of the fire that still smoked.

"Shit! The smoke is probably noticeable from miles away in the morning light!" I panic, jumping out of the blanket, hearing Luke sigh from behind me. I kneel in front of the pit where the smoking ashes lay and poked it around with a twig. When the smoke disappeared I dropped the twig and stood up, arms on my hips proud of myself for maybe saving us. Feeling the morning chill, I wrap my arms around my chest in a battle with myself if I should go back and lay under the blanket with Luke...

"It's already daylight, we should wake the group and get a move on." I tell Luke, turning to face him as he stood up from the trunk.

"Man, the ground is not a good place to sleep." Luke complains stretching his back out.

"Yeah, I know." I agree.

"Easy for you to say, you had a pillow." Luke smirks, walking over to Carlos to shake him awake as I walk over to Nick with a hint of a blush on my face.

* * *

I wipe sweat from my forehead as the hot sun was taking its toll on everyone.

"Hot as a desert in the day, cold as Alaska at night." I complain, panting from the heat.

"There should be a lake just a little ways that way where we can refill our canteens." Carlos announces, pointing in the direction.

We all follow Carlos to the lake, when we make it I run ahead and take off my backpack, hat, and weapons, jumping into the water. When I rise to the surface, I wipe water from my eyes and grin at the group rolling there eyes. "Sarah, come on! Come join me." I grin, gesturing for her to come on in. Sarah looks to her dad for permission before taking off her backpack and joining me. "Doesn't it feel nice." I sigh, closing my eyes as I float on my back.

I gasp as I get pushed underwater. When I rise to the surface I see a laughing Sarah, swimming away from me towards the shore as fast as she can. "Oh you are so dead!"

Swimming after her towards the shore I stop and realize- moments like these gets your friends killed... I sigh and swim to the shore, stepping out with my heavy clothes on. I take one of my few elastics and tie my wet hair in a short ponytail before placing my hat on my head, grabbing my stuff, and joining the others to refill our canteens. A complaining Sarah joined soon after that.

I chug my canteen full of water before filling it back up again as I feel my face flushing.

"Get your things together, we got to keep moving if we want to stay a couple steps ahead of Carver." Carlos announced. Right. God dammit, jumping into the water wasted time! Precious time! Carver could of came!

Hands tightened on both straps of my backpack, I followed the group, sulking in the back. Eyes attached to the dirt road, I didn't notice Luke slow his pace down until he was walking beside me.

"What was that change of mood back there?" Luke questioned.

I shrugged, "Nothing." I looked up to Luke who was raising an eyebrow not believing me. I sigh, knowing he'll get it out of me one way or another.

"Fun... Gets you killed." I mumble loud enough for him to hear, eyes stuck on anything but him. Luke opens his mouth to say something but closes it. Good choice.

* * *

_**Shorter chapter, but third chapter of the day! Wow! **_

_**As you can see, I got really bored...**_

_**Review, review, review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, now skipping forward to the end of the trip :)**_

* * *

_**4 days later...**_

_**Clementine's POV**_

Finally we made it to a small clearing in front of the mountains.

Seeing a high rock, I climb on top and use my binoculars to scout the mountains.

"See anything?" Luke asks.

"She better. We've been walking for a damn week." Alvin complains.

"There's a lift or something..."

"Chair lift? Must be that ski resort." Luke nodded, looking down at his map.

"I've... Never been skiing." I sigh.

"Bec and I went once." Alvin grinned.

"It wasn't pretty..." Rebecca laughed.

Looking back into my binoculars, I follow the chair lift to the top to see a building.

"There's a building on the mountain over there as well. And a building at the end of the bridge."

"That sounds like a good place to spend the night." Luke decided.

"How big?" Carlos asked.

"Pretty small... Well, there's the bridge..." I comment, looking at the bridge.

"Does it look passable?" Luke asked.

"I think so." I shrug, sliding off the rock.

"We have to cross that bridge. Lets go." Carlos told us all, getting ready to leave.

"Hold on, we can't just all go sprinting across that thing!" If we get spotted out there, we'll be trapped!" Luke pointed out. "We have no idea whose out there... Okay, I'll sneak across and make sure it's clear before the whole group comes over."

"You think splitting up the group is a good idea?" Carlos questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"He never said it was a good idea but it's better then risking everyone, isn't it?" I defend.

"What's your plan?" Alvin asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Clementine and I can scoot across, low and slow, and make sure nobody is waiting for us on the other side. We'll turn back if it gets hairy." Luke suggested. Hey- when did I volunteer?

"Clementine should stay here... She's..." Carlos hesitated to say, making me glare at him.

"She's what?" Luke angrily asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can do it." I say with a glare.

"See, it's going to be fine. We'll signal you with a flash light from over there."

* * *

Luke and I both walk in silence towards the bridge until Luke finally says, "Hey... Sorry about that. I could just really use your eyes and right now I don't trust Nick to tie his own shoes. They're all just still on edge after the Carver thing."

"It has been five days... Why would Carver still follow us?" Why is he so desperate to get them back?

"What is the most important thing in this world? What does everyone want?" Luke asked, changing the subject.

"Family." I answer without a doubt.

"It's a tough world out there without people you can trust." I sigh and look to the ground.

"It's hard to trust people who don't trust you." I shrug.

Luke glanced at me guilty looking before continuing on, "Anyways, you can ask Rebecca, okay? I'm not getting in the middle of it. We've all made mistakes. Done things... We regret."

"Seems like we're already in the middle of it."

"Tell me about it."

Making it to the bridge, we crouch to avoid being seen by the two zombies. One stood in front of the bridge looking lost while the other lay stuck by a rock.

"Lets take em'" I smirk.

"I like your style. I'll take the big one, you take shorty." Luke suggests.

"I got the big one. Watch and learn." I wink at Luke before crouching behind the zombie as he did the same to the other. Taking my hammer from my back pack, I hit the zombie a couple times in the head until it falls over limp. Hammer stuck in the zombies skull Luke says, "Go ahead. It should come free."

"I know. I've done this before, remember? In a shed?" I hint, glaring at his guilty face before pulling the hammer from the zombies skull.

"Nice work!" Luke congratulated, slapping me on the shoulder.

"Ow." I deadpan, rubbing my shoulder with my hand. Luke and I stare at each other with a smile before walking side by side onto the bridge.

Making it about halfway across the bridge we come to two zombies beside a hand car. Looking behind us I notice another zombie walking towards us. Taking out his machete, Luke started walking towards the lone zombie. I nodded my head and started going for the two other zombies but the loud breaking of a board brought my attention back to Luke. Kneeling down beside the hole I found Luke laying on two pipes, unable to get up without falling. Across from him was the zombie crawling across the pipes, getting closer and closer.

"Clementine! I'm okay! I'm just... Stuck." Luke reassured.

"I can't reach!" I panicked after reaching my hand down as far as I could.

"It's okay Clementine, look... We'll figure this out... Behind you!" Luke warned, seeing a zombie coming from under the floorboards.

Getting up, I swipe the back of the zombies knee, bringing him to the ground. With it still alive, I pull out the hammer, losing my footing and almost falling off the bridge. The still alive zombie starts to come at me, but I dodge it by grabbing onto one of the beams of the bridge, hiding behind it. The other zombie coming for me as well, I try to dodge it by ducking but lose my footing, now dangling off the bridge I scream.

"Clementine!"

Sliding my fingers to the left, dodging the zombie, I lift myself back up on the bridge again. Sliding to Luke's machete, dodging the zombie, I lift it up and stab it in the face just in time. Dropping the machete, I take a lone pipe discarded on the floor and gave it to Luke. Using the pipe as a boost to help him stand up, he takes my hand and I help pull him up. Immediately we pull each other in a tight hug, panting hard from the dramatic experience.

"Are you okay? Bit? Scratched?" Luke panics, pulling away from me but his hands wiping away the blood on my face.

"No... What about you?" I pant, still out of breath.

"No... We better keep moving. Come on."

Walking a couple feet Luke stops us both. "You see him?" He asks. The man slowly walking towards us with a gun? Yes. I do see him.

"Yeah.."

"Just play it cool. And you do the talking."

"What? Why me?" I'm not that great at talking to people.

"Cause I don't want to get in a fight. You really think he'd shoot a girl?"

"Sexist!" I hiss, crossing my arms over my chest while glaring at him.

"Sorry." He shrugs.

"Well... Who are you?" The man calls from maybe a couple yards away.

"Well, whose asking?" Luke calls back.

"I'm Clementine, and this is Luke." I tell him.

"Clementine and Luke..." The man waited a couple seconds until he started walking closer, stopping when he was about a yard away. "Huh. You don't look like assholes. Are you assholes?"

"We're just people." I answer, truthfully.

"Fair enough. You folks headed north like everybody else?" He asks, finally walking up to us.

"Everyone else?" Luke questions.

"I see at least one group a day move through here."

"Have you seen someone named Christa?" Maybe she's going North, like we planned!

"Christa? Maybe. I don't know, a lot of people come through here. I don't know." I sigh in disappointment. "I gotta say, you two look like shit. If you need some food I got some canned stuff in that station back there." The man offers.

"Well that's uh, awful nice of you. What's the catch?" Luke asks, unsure.

"No catch. I've got plenty."

"Well, ah... Thank you!" I thank, grateful.

"No problem, it's nice running into friendly faces out here. Like I said, I've got food and supplies back in the station. And if you want... What the fuck man?" The man stopped, wide eyed. Luke and I turned around to see Nick running towards us with his shotgun aimed. The man lifted his shot gun as well.

"No, no, no, no! He's with us!" Luke quickly warned. "Nick! Don't!"

"Nick, no!" I scream. Luke pushed both of us to the floor at the sound of Nicks gun going off. Looking up we both saw the man wobbling off the bridge after being shot in the neck. Running to the edge we both looked down to the water.

"Did it hit him? Where is he?" Nick asked, sounding proud of himself as he walked over to us.

"I told you not to shoot!" Luke angrily clenched his fists.

"What? Who was that guy?" Nick questioned.

"Why did you shoot?" I angrily ask.

"He pointed a gun at me!" Nick defended.

"Dammit Nick, I told you not to shoot!" Luke scolded.

"How was I supposed to hear you? You gave me a clear shot!"

"That shot rang out for miles. We have to get off this bridge. Let's go." Luke ordered, waving the group walking across the bridge over.

* * *

"Who the fuck was that back there?" asked Rebecca after making it to the station.

"I don't know..." Luke sighed.

"It looked like he had a gun on him." Alvin commented.

"That asshole drew on me! He was about to shoot!" Nick said, defending himself again.

"Everyone calm down!" I hushed to the bickering men.

"What did you see Clementine? Was that guy going to shoot?" Alvin asked.

"I don't know... It happened so fast." I shake my head placing my hands on my temples.

"But you were right there!" Carlos commented.

"Either way, you could of hit one of us!" Luke hissed. "Look... I know Pete was close to you Nick, but you cant-"

"Don't fucking talk about him!" Nick spat, cutting him off.

"Do you think he was with Carver?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know... No, I don't think so. But he fell over." Luke explained.

"He fell off the damn bridge?" Alvin gasped.

"We have to keep moving." Carlos decided.

"I can't.. I need a minute." Rebecca breathed unsteady, sitting on a log.

"Fine... Luke, can I talk to you alone?" Carlos asked.

Luke and Carlos walked off as Nick stormed off somewhere else.

"Hey Clementine, you got anything to eat? Bec's dying here." Alvin asked.

"Alvin, I told you, I'm fine." Rebecca fought.

"Sorry, im out. But that man said he had food in the station. I'll go look." I promise.

"Thank you, that is really kind of you Clementine." Alvin sighed in relief and went to sit beside his wife.

Walking past Nick without a glance, I tip toed into the station just in case something was in there. Discovering it empty, I started to look around. A small cot was pressed against the wall with a dead radio beside it. On a desk I found a survival knife... Well, I might as well put it to good use and take it. Opening a locked trunk with the knife, I find two cans of peaches.

"Man, and I thought we had it bad. Look at this dump." Alvin commented, walking through the door. "Guess he did have food. Man, fuck Nick."

"He's out of control." I comment.

"That's what im saying! He keeps on like that, he is going to get one of us killed. I mean, you ever know anyone to do a thing like that?" Alvin asked.

"Actually yeah... A woman in our group. Her dad died and then she just... Shot this other woman." Lilly...

"Damn. What did you do?"

"We left her behind."

"Damn..." Alvin sighed before picking up one of the cans I didn't. Looking at it he smiled. "That's funny. She looks just like a younger you." Alvin laughed. Turning serious, Alvin continued on. "Hey.. Clementine... There's not a lot of food here and Rebecca is eating for two... You think we can keep this between us?" Alvin asked.

"I won't lie for you." I admitted, shaking my head.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of put you in that position." Alvin apologized. "It's a shame... Nick was a good guy. He still is a good guy, he is just... losing it. God knows were not perfect. Hell, im glad your with us Clementine." Alvin complimented before going to walk outside the station. "The hell is that?" Alvin asked, stopping at the window. Walking to the window I gasp when I see a large number of zombies making their way over the bridge. "We got a problem here!" Alvin warns, walking outside the station with me.

"Yeah, we saw it. All right, we're heading up." Luke announced. We all started to jog towards the ski resort.

* * *

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Rebecca pants, tired from the steep mountain.

"We have to be careful." Carlos warned, crouched beside Nick at the stairs of the ski resort.

"Careful? We've been on the road for five days. My back is done being careful."

"It looks like nobody's home." Alvin comments, looking between the cracks of planks covering the windows as he walks by. "Damn. Nailed down tight. I'll check around front."

"I'll go with you." Carlos decided, following him.

Leaning against the railing of the porch we all stood on, I gazed off the mountain side.

"Well, it would be good to know if anybody's actually back there." Luke comments, standing by the railing, beside me. "Could probably get a better view from up top. You'd have an easier time getting up there. Feel like taking a look?" Luke asked, looking to the place to board the chairlifts. "It would be just like climbing a treehouse!"

"I had a treehouse once."

"Well there you go!"

"I hated it." I said, monotone.

"Oh."

The two of us walk to the bottom of the ladder. I stand at the bottom, looking up worried.

"Just take it slow. I'll catch you if you fall." Aw, how sweet Luke! "Probably." I glare at him before starting the climb up.

"When I was a kid, we used to jump rooftops down town. Now that was fun." Luke laughed, in an attempt to get my mind off of the height.

"That sounds stupid." I scoff.

"Yeah, yeah it was... The trick was not to look down though." Luke commented.

I let out a small scream as I lost my footing, but caught myself thanks to my hands being tight on the ladder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're fine. You're fine. Just look at me okay?" Luke soothed, holding his arms out just in case I fell.

"You just told me not to look!" I snap, opening my sealed eyes.

"Good point."

Finally climbing to the top, I stand against the railing as a crow flies off from it. "Made it!" I shout down to him as I pull out my binoculars and take a look around.

"See anything?"

"Besides the bridge? No." I call back to him. "Wait- I see something.. A light. Wait! There is another! Luke?" I look over to see Luke running over to the crowded group. They all looked to be fighting with another- oh no!

Climbing down the ladder as fast as I can, I run over to them.

"Who are you? Are you trying to rob us?" "Excuse me honey, but do I look like a fucking thief?" "Everyone calm down!" "Hey man, you calm the fuck down!" "Sarah, get behind me!" "Just tell us who you are!" "We ain't here to rob nobody. Put the gun down man!" "Fuck that!" Wait- I know that voice. No- It can't be. "Please, just do what he says!"

Pushing past Luke who tried to keep me back, I gasp at the person before me.

_**"Kenny?!"**_

* * *

_**Ahhh Kenny! Your aliiiiive! I totally called it when I watched the trailers!**_

_**Review, and I really do appreciate constructive criticism!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**So until the next episode of TWDG im going to put in filler chapters, so basically extra days, **_

* * *

_**Third Person**_

"Kenny?"

Kenny lowered his gun and stared at Clementine wide eyed as she mirrored his expression.

"Wait, you know this guy?" Luke asked, confused.

"...Clementine?" Kenny spoke in a whisper, thinking it was too good to be true.

Without another thought Clementine wrapped his arms around him as he did the same. Pulling apart, Kenny placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly at her before removing it.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"These people with you?" Kenny asks, gesturing to the group with a shake of his head. Clementine nodded. "We can talk inside."

"Great! I just started dinner!" An older looking man grinned.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Carlos asked, unsure about the group.

"It's going to storm soon, please come in."

The group followed the others to the front door, only Clementine, Kenny, and Walter going inside. Clementine was amazed at how big the place was. Clementine was mostly focused on the Christmas lights all around. She didn't even know what year or month it was, but Christmas has always been Clementine's favourite holiday.

"Kenny and Sarita have been staying with us for several weeks. Used to be a ski lodge, obviously, so we have plenty of food. And believe it or not, we still get power from that wind turbine out front. We tend to keep most of the lights off during the night to avoid unwanted attention." Walter explained, walking up most of the stairs. Clementine still didn't know who Sarita is.

"Walter here is one smart son of a bitch. He makes a mean can of beans too." Kenny compliments, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Well, why don't you two catch up while I go get dinner started?" Walter suggested as the rest of the group walked through the doors. "Please, make yourself at home. You can leave your things over there."

"The hell we will." Rebecca snapped.

"Yeah, im holding onto my rifle, thanks." Nick agreed

"You're our guests here, there's no need to worry." Walter reassured.

"Tell him to put _his_ gun down then." Nick pointed out, gesturing to Kenny.

"Will you vouch for these people, Clementine?" Kenny questioned eyeing the group."

"They're cool." I told him, nodding my head.

"Bec, it's their home. We're not going to find another place like this tonight." Alvin begged his wife.

"Dad, look! There's a Christmas tree!" Sarah pointed out, in awe.

"Not now Sarah." Carlos dismissed.

"Isn't it great? We found it all in storage." Sarita grinned.

"It's amazing!"

Luke sighed and placed his machete on the bench, being the first to step up. Next was Nick, then Rebecca and Alvin, Kenny, Carlos, and then Clementine placed her backpack full of her weapons on the ground beside the bench.

"Good. If you all follow me, I can show you where you may sleep." Sarita praised.

The group followed Sarita to their rooms, Clementine getting room 16.

"Hey Clementine, this is my girl Sarita. Ain't she beautiful?" Kenny introduced, bringing Clementine to the living room. Clementine smiled bright, confirmed that yes, they are dating.

"Nice to meet you, Clementine." Sarita gave Clementine a warm smile.

"Hey Walt, where's Matthew? Still out there rooting around?" Kenny called to Walter who stood across the room.

"Of course he is. Well, I'll start dinner." Walter replied before walking off.

"Carlos, right? Mind if I steal your daughter for a secret mission?" Sarita asked, walking towards the two.

"Stay in sight sweetie." Carlos told Sarah before walking off.

"Could we do anything?" Luke asked.

"You could help out, outside. We have a load of supplies we need to bring in before the storm hits." Kenny suggests. "And Clementine, why don't you help Walt with dinner?" Kenny suggested before walking off with Luke and Nick.

"Need any help?" I ask, standing on the other side of the oven from Walter.

"Sure. Settling in well enough?" Walter asked.

"Yeah.. Thanks." I thanked, giving him a awkward smile.

"So how do you know Kenny?" Walter asked, stirring the food.

"It's a long story..." I sigh, looking down.

"Connecting with people is so important... I don't know what id do without Matthew." Walter shrugged. I wonder when that Matthew will finally show up. "Gosh, you remind me of my students. I can't imagine what it is like growing up in the middle of all this." Walter sighed, knowing Clementine must of been young when it started.

"Everyone underestimates me."

"I'd think you'd use that to your advantage."

"Sometimes."

"Smart girl."

Bringing the spoon to his lips he took a sip. "Mmh. Almost done. Would you do the honour of taking the first course?" Walter asked with a smile.

"What is this?" I ask, hoping he doesn't notice my grimace.

"Le Walter Surprise. An autumnal legume salad mixed with a peach roux... It's peaches and beans. It's all we got." Walter shrugs, looking down to the can he picked it up and smiled. "Huh. This could be a younger you." He points out, holding up the same can Alvin had before. Not again... "Anyway, I'll take it from here." Walter thanks, taking the pot from the element, walking away.

Clementine takes a CD and places it in the stereo on a shelf. At first it crackled for a couple seconds before playing a nice, slow song. Afterwards, she walked to Sarah and a humming Sarita, decorating the Christmas tree some more. "Clementine, we could use some help! Here, Sarah, you take this and string it up over there." Sarita asked. Obeying, Clementine started hanging some ordainments, smiling sadly at the memories of this back at home. "It must be so incredible to find Kenny again!" Sarita commented.

"So, how did you two meet anyways?" Clementine asked.

"I found him holed up in a old restaurant, if you can believe it. You should have seen his beard then." Sarita laughed. "Perfect! Now we just need the topper!"

"We always had an angel on top of our tree." Sarah commented, smiling.

"My family didn't celebrate Christmas. But I still loved the decorations." Sarita said, nodding her head.

Deciding to keep an eye out for a tree topper, Clementine walked upstairs. Before talking to Carlos, Rebecca, and Alvin, Clementine opened a box to find three toppers. Taking the angel she placed it on the top of the tree, earning Sarah's thanks.

"It's crazy. Why would they follow us this far?" Rebecca asked her husband and Carlos.

"We can't be sure." Carlos sighed.

"It's been a week man. We gotta be outta the woods." Alvin commented.

"We can't be sure. They might be tracking us." Carlos stressed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tracking? Who do you think they are, ninjas?"

"Clementine, Luke said you saw some people in the valley?" Rebecca asked.

"I did see lights. They went back into the woods."

"We cant take any chances... We leave in a couple days." Carlos decides.

"But we're safe here until then, right?" Rebecca

"You talked to that man, Walter, right Clementine? What did he say?" Carlos questioned.

"We mostly talked about Kenny." Clementine shrugged.

"Kenny is the loud man with the beard?" Carlos asked.

"Yup. That's him."

"I don't care what that man says, we're staying here tonight." Alvin argued.

"Just talk to the rest of them. They trust you. See if you can find anything out. I am going to go find Luke" Carlos suggested before walking down the stairs.

"Honey, I don't feel good." Rebecca told her husband.

"I'll go get you some water." Alvin reassured her, walking down the stairs as well.

"Are you okay?" Clementine asked Rebecca, praying she wasn't going into labour.

"Just got a little dizzy..." Rebecca sighed, hands resting on her stomach. "I can't even take care of myself. How am I going to raise a child? I mean... How can anyone now?"

"If it helps, I think it is possible." Clementine admits.

"How do you know?" Rebecca snaps.

"Well... I'm still here." I shrug.

"I know it's going to be hard... But at the same time... I already feel a little less lonely." Rebecca smiles, rubbing her belly. "Because I know what matters what happens, i'll get to meet someone knew... When he finds out it isn't his he's going to kill me."

"He wont kill you." Clementine says, rolling her eyes.

"Oh- there's my man!" Rebecca greets as Alvin enters the room.

"You all right, baby?" Alvin asks with her drink.

"I'm fine, you big dope."

Clementine smiled warmly at the loving couple. It gave her hope.

"All right! Dinner is served! C'mon everyone, time to eat."

* * *

**_Mostly boring dialouge this chapter!_**

**_Well... Pretty much every chapter..._**

**_Please review and I'll continue :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Clementines POV**_

I ignore Kenny's disappointed gaze as I pass his table and sit down with my group.

My group... I don't even know if I can call them that.

"So, what's the deal with your friend here?" Luke asked, with a whisper. "Yes... We were just talking about this Kenny. What do you make of him, Clementine?" Carlos asked, taking a seat beside Luke.

"Well... It's been a while... But he seems different. But that happens... He could of seen all kinds of shit." I shrug, taking a bite of my food. "Walter told me his family died..." Luke admitted. "Thing like that could hit a guy pretty hard."

Sarah gasped, saying,"That's horrible!"

"He lost it a little after that... Well- he drinks." I admitted.

"Oh." Luke shrugged.

I gave Kenny a warm smile as he sat beside Luke. Hopefully he doesn't mind that I didn't sit beside him.

"Hey there. Hope you like the food." Kenny greeted.

"Oh- uh... It's great! Thank you." Luke awkwardly thanked.

"So, Clementine! I don't think you told us where you came from!" Sarah hinted

The mess hall went quiet besides my spoon hitting the table. I took a deep, shaky, breath inwards before asking, "What do you mean?" as if trying to delay her question.

"Clearly you were with someone before you met us! Who were they? What's their story?" Sarah asked, curiously.

"Sarah." Carlos warned, giving her a look.

However, I held my hand up. "I'll tell." I said softly, regret in my voice. I cleared my throat before continuing, all eyes glued on me. "It started out with this man... Lee." I felt Luke's eyes on me, softening as the corners of my eyes started to tear up. "My parents went to Savannah on vacation. They left me with a babysitter. She- well... Lee found me, alone in my treehouse. He helped me look for my parents. We met up with some people- all of them- besides Kenny- are _gone." _I kept my eyes on my plate, too nervous to look at anyone. I was acting weak. I could feel my walls breaking down with every breath and shake of my body.

"We made it to Savannah... But I ran away. This man told me he knew my parents. I thought I knew what I was doing... But in reality, he was just an angry widow who thought he could be my father. Lee got bit looking for me." I heard everyone's breath hitch slightly, but I continued on, not addressing it. "I had to shoot him... The only thing I had left to a family." I swallowed hard and looked up to meet eyes with Kenny. "It was my fault."

The silence and looks of pity were killing me inside. Pushing my seat back, I got up and excused myself from the table, running to my room. I slammed my door shut, my back pressed against the door, trying to calm my uneven breaths and shaky sobs. Sliding to the floor I bring my knees to my face and let out all the tears that were kept inside all year. A quiet knock on the door made me bite the inside of my cheek to try and hide the sobs the person obviously already heard.

"Clementine?" Luke hesitantly knocked on the door again.

Sighing, I get up and open the door and wipe some tears away with the back of my wrist. "What?" My voice croaks. After stepping inside Luke closed the door behind him and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm so sorry- we shouldn't have asked- I mean-Sarah-" I cut Luke off with a sad laugh and a shake of my head. "It's okay, really. It feels good to get it off my chest- to get everything ive been keeping in out of my system. I feel like I can finally move on." I explain with a forced smile. Just as he was about to place a hand on my shoulder, a sob that I could no longer keep in escaped my lips as I turned my head away from him. Familiar arms wrapped around me, keeping me standing. I tuck my head in his shoulder and try to calm my sobs once again.

"Hey- it's okay. Everything will be okay Clem. I promise."

With the sound of the familiar nickname, I went tense. No one called me that since Lee... Pulling back slightly, Luke looked at me worried, obviously feeling me go tense.

"Sorry- just- Lee used to call me that." I laugh sadly and wipe another tear away with the back of my wrist.

"Oh jeez Clem- Clementine- I mean-" Luke stuttered making me laugh again.

"No, no... It's okay. It's actually... strangely comforting. Thank you Luke." I thank him, tucking my head back into his shoulder needing the comfort. I felt Luke's arms tighten around me as if I would break apart if he let go.

Right now, I felt like that was true.

* * *

The next morning breakfast was... awkward.

For the first of it, no one knew what to say. There was nothing to say. Soon enough the silence soon became non existent but still, Clementine didn't say a word, and her eyes never left her plate. She hadn't been ignoring Luke... Just not looking or talking to him- What could she say? Last night she completely opened up with him. Sure she slept cuddled next to him but- that was for warmth- and it wasn't like she was _crying_ in front of him, letting him see her monsters.

"Hey Clementine, would you help me with the dishes?" Walter asked, holding a stack of dirty dishes after everyone started to clear out after breakfast.

Nodding, I stood up and helped gather the dirty dishes. Bringing them into the kitchen, my throat went dry as my eyes met Luke's who glanced at me as he spoke with Nick, sitting on the other side of the counter of the ski lodges kitchen. Quickly looking away, I placed the dishes in the sink and dried the dishes Walter washed. In an attempt to drown out Nick and Luke's conversation, I start to hum along to a song in my head. I didn't realize the three were listening to me in silence until Walter spoke.

"That's really nice... What is it?"

"Oh... A song my mom used to sing to me. In the Pines." I answer, glancing at Walter then looking back to the plate ive been drying.

I looked over to Luke and Nick to see them sitting quietly, listening to me hum. I scoff and roll my eyes, looking away. It's just humming... After finally finishing the dishes I went to join Sarah and Sarita in the living room, standing by the couch and listening in on their conversation.

"Do you think Santa will come this year?" Sarah asked, with a gleam in her eyes as she examined the tree.

"Of course he will Sarah." Sarita promised, placing a hand on her shoulder.

On one side, I thought it was nice of Sarita to give her this false hope to cling onto, but... when Christmas day rolls around and there's no presents, im not going to be the one wiping away the tears. Deciding it was my time to leave, I walk up the stairs and decide to look around. I smile in victory finding a glass sliding door leading to the balcony I noticed from the outside. Leaning against the railing, I close my eyes at the cold morning breeze.

I choose to spend the rest of my morning sitting on the porch reading some books Walter wanted me to read, rather taking my time up with reading then talking to the rest of the group. Getting bored of my book fast, I only discover I fell asleep when Luke wakes me up as the stars start to appear.

"Oh- sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep." I apologize, for no reason, sitting up on the lawn chair, stretching.

Sitting on the lawn chair beside me, body still facing me, Luke yawned as well. "I just thought you wanted to be awake for the meteor shower." Luke grinned.

"Wait what? Your kidding right?" I gasp, placing my feet on the floor.

"Nope. Unless Walter is wrong." Luke shrugged, laying down.

Soon enough the rest of the group joined us on the balcony to watch. I sit cross legged despite all the room to lay down, waiting for the meteors. I join in on some of the conversation but for the most of it, my eyes never leave the sky.

"Wait, wait, wait! What is that?" I silence the group pointing to the sky.

The group only smiles, not answering as meteors begin to appear across the sky. I feel myself lighten up, excitement clear across my face. My hands ball into fists, clinging onto the edge of the seat, watching the sky. My eyes only leave the sky once, only to look at the group. Eventually my eyes trail to Luke, whose already staring at me. I quickly look away, feeling my cheeks begin to blush. That's new...

Eventually the meteors became less frequent and one by one people decided to go off to bed. Having an idea, I run to my room and grab a couple blankets and a pillow. I run back out onto the balcony and lay the sheets onto the seat.

"Clementine- what are you doing?" Carlos asked, curious.

"Setting up tonight's bed- I want to watch the rest of the shower." I explain with a warm smile.

"Meteor showers can go on for days- just not as frequent as tonight. Plus, it's cold." Luke added.

"We've slept in worse." I shrug, fixing up the rest of my bed.

With a sigh, Luke left with everyone else. Just as I snuggled up in between the sheets, the glass door slid back open. Looking to the left, I watch Luke walk in with another batch of blankets and pillows.

"What are you doing?" I ask, confused.

"Well, if you refuse to sleep in the warm, then im doing it with you. Besides, do you think id really miss the rest of a meteor shower?" Luke grinned, winking at me before setting up his bed.

"Whatever you say." I shrug, looking back to the sky.

"So. I'm guessing you have never seen a meteor shower before." Luke said, starting conversation.

"Well, apparently when I was really young, but I don't remember it." I smile at memories of my parents, staring at the sky. "What about you?"

"Once when I was younger. It wasn't as good as tonight's though." Luke shrugged

"Why not?" I asked, turning on to my side to face him.

Luke stared at the sky in thought, as if wondering if he should tell the truth. "Just not as many."

"Do you think it will ever get better?" I ask, turning onto my back to face the night sky. "I know that sounds cliché and hopeless but... I don't know... Maybe it would just become impossible for them to... _infect_ us."

"I mean... I hope it does. But inside I know we will just have to continue living as long as we can to keep on the human race..." Luke admitted with a sigh.

With a long, comfortable silence, I let out a yawn.

"We should probably sleep... Kenny wants us to help with doing a perimeter check." Luke yawned as well, stretching out his arms.

I nod and roll onto my side, facing away from him. "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight..."

* * *

_**Sorry for the delayed chapter!**_

_**Review if you want them quicker, or just want an update overall.**_

_**I've been getting only a review a chapter lately and that's sort of depressing.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**IM REALLY SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATE**_

_**AND IM REALLY SORRY FOR THIS SHORT CHAPTER**_

_**I just have TONS of writers block- I really don't know what to write about with them... I'm obviously not very creative.**_

_**I just know how I want them to have their first kiss and that is pretty much it.**_

_**Please feel free to suggest ideas and ill give you credit!**_

* * *

_**Clementines POV**_

"Do you really think giving me a shotgun is a good idea?"

"What? Why not?" Kenny asked, trying to hide his laughter.

"If I have to shoot it im going to fall flat on my ass!" I argue.

"That was the idea, Clem." Kenny snorted, shaking his head.

I turned my head and glared at a laughing Luke and Nick. Kenny had asked us three to help with a perimeter check around the cabin. They usually did one every once in a while, just to be safe. We've been walking for most of the morning, walking around the mountain. My attention was soon brought to the sound of rustling leaves.

I froze, holding my hand out to stop the rest of the group. All their eyes stuck to the bushes, taking out their weapons, just in case. We were all dumbstruck at what appeared from the bushes.

"A calico cat." I commented, looking down at the cat in disbelief. This time, Luke held out his arm as I began to kneel down to the cat.

"It looks pretty beaten up- what if it scratches you?" Luke warned.

"I took a dog bite, remember? I think I can take a few scratches." I said, rolling my eyes, holding up my bandaged arm.

Ignoring Luke's defeated face, over a topic I really wasn't that angry about, I kneeled down and held the back of my hand out for it to sniff. "God dammit." I angrily curse as the cat runs in the other direction. "It's probably starving." I inwardly sigh as I stand up, wiping my dirty hands onto my dirty pants only making them dirtier.

"Sorry kiddo." Kenny comforted, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine... It is just a cat." I shrug his hand off and walk ahead of the group.

Throughout the rest of the morning, I couldn't stop thinking of that cat. I felt so bad for the starving thing- it was practically just skin and bone! Maybe I'm getting so worked up because its like I missed my chance to fix what ive done before. To keep killing Sam out of my conscious.

As the sun made it to the middle of the sky we all decided to circle back. On instinct, all of us held our guns ready at the sound of the moans of a zombie. Taking the lead, we follow the sounds into a tiny clearing.

"God- I feel sick." I gag, covering my mouth.

"What's going o- oh fuck." Nick groaned at the sight.

There ahead of us, was a walker feeding on a calico cat.

I turned away, rubbing my eyes with my hand.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

_**Third person**_

"Clem? You okay?"

Clementine only realized how fast she's been walking, how hard her grip was on the shotgun, and how her teeth were clenched as hard as possible when Kenny asked her that question.

"I'm fine." Clementine hissed as they all walked into the ski lodge.

"She had to kill a dog before she met us." Luke explained to Kenny, placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"What?!" Kenny gasped, turning to Luke after watching Clem bound up the stairs.

"We weren't really told the full story, but a dog attacked her and she had to kill it..." Luke explained more fully.

"Dear god..." Kenny mumbled, staring at the ground while shaking his head.

"Yeah... The best way to deal with it is just to leave her be... She's been through a lot and needs- or at least _wants_, to heal on her own. She's a tough girl. She can take care of herself." Luke told Kenny before walking past him and up the stairs to join the rest of the group.

Little did the two know, Clementine listened in from upstairs, appreciating what Luke was saying.

* * *

_**Clementines POV**_

_**"Clementine, no! Don't eat that!" Dropping the fork, I looked to Lee confused.**_

_**"Lee, Jesus, man! Did you find something?" Kenny asked, making me even more confused.**_

_**"Sit your ass down, Lee! This lady made you a meal!" I made a disgusted face to Larry as he swore.**_

_**"Yeah, Lee. What has gotten into you?" Lilly snapped.**_

_**"You're eating human meat! Mark is upstairs- LEGLESS!" Lee shouted.  
**_

_**"Lee, what the hell is wrong with you!" Lilly hissed.**_

_**"Everything could of turned out okay for you folks.." One of the brothers sighed.**_

_**"You're all sick- sick in the head!" Lee shook his head.**_

_**The two boys suddenly sprung up from their seats, aiming their weapons. "Lee-Lee!" I gasped, terrified. I wanted to get away from them- somewhere safe with Lee. But before anyone could react, I was pulled up by my hair.**_

I woke up with a gasp. My breathing was heavy and I was covered in sweat- nightmares... No- memories.

I sat up, kicking my legs over the cot. My fingers tightened around the bed, trying to control my breathing. _Calm down Clem, you just need some water. _I stand up and make it to the stairs, tip toeing down. Quietly walking into the kitchen, I grab a cup and turn on the tap, thankful for the river nearby where they pumped water from. Taking in a shaky breath, I bring the cup to my lips and take a sip.

"Can't sleep?" I jump slightly at the familiar voice, still a little on edge. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's fine... Just caught me off guard a little." I awkwardly smile, turning around to face him, leaning my back against the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, well... I couldn't sleep either." Luke shrugged, hands behind his back as he slowly started walking towards me.

My throat went dry. Swallowing before continuing, I hesitantly ask, "Why not?"

"Well I could lie and say I had a bad dream or something..." Luke trailed off, making those few short steps towards me. "But honestly..." Our faces were soon only inches away... "I was thinking of someone..."

His hand pushed away a strand of hair that fell from my ponytail under my hat, away from my face making me hold my breath, unsure what he was going to do. "Oh.." I gasp, managing to clear my throat. "Who?" My eyes flickered from his to his lips. I've never kissed someone before... As our faces seem to be getting closer, my eyes flutter shut. I felt his lips press against my cheek before pulling away. Wait... What?

"Goodnight Clem." He whispered into my ear before taking a few steps backwards with a cocky smirk on his face- god dammit Luke!

I watch him turn around and walk away until he was out of sight. I place a hand on my cheek and caught myself smiling.

Oh no... I cant-

This is an apocalypse Clementine!

I think I like Luke...

* * *

_**Please review for a new chapter and have a happy Easter!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**ALL THE NICE COMMENTS ARE MAKING MY HAPPY AND BLUSH LIKE A DWEEB!**_

**_I LOVE YOU ALL!_**

**_Its going to suck to write the finale of this story, (which I don't think will be soon) because im even probably going to cry writing about it_**

**_From here on out im not going to follow the episodes! I'm going to create my own storyline!_**

* * *

**_Third Person_**

"I have to agree with Carlos on this one... The longer we stay here the more danger were in."

"But were always in danger! I really like it here." Sarah complained, answering Clementine.

"Clem saw lights down there. There isn't a doubt in my mind that it isn't Carver. We leave by tonight and that is final." Carlos announced ignoring his daughter before walking away from the group.

Clementines mouth twitched upwards in relief. The past couple days were only filled with the constant fear of Carver choosing to strike. When she wasn't worrying she was thinking over her feelings with Luke. The feelings she would never be able to act upon unless things ever got better. Unless they were finally away from Carver and actually secure from lurkers like they once were in the Motor Inn. Well- at least Lurkers never wandered upon them.

"I knew something like this would happen to him- he was just too stupid to listen." Walters worried voice brought Clementine back into reality as she descended down the staircase away from her group. "Kenny! We have to go looking again!" Walter stopped his pacing and stood in front of Kenny, panicked.

"I know Walter, I know! But you know we cant- not tonight. The storm is already starting to blow in and it is way too dangerous." Kenny apologized, placing a comforting hand on his friends shoulder.

The pair went silent noticing Clem standing in the room. They didn't want to worry her with their problems.

"Oh... Hey Clem! Sleep well?" Kenny asked, walking towards her.

"Um... Sure." Clementine hesitantly answered, examining the pair oddly.

"Why don't you go and help Sarita with breakfast? Walter and I have something to talk about." Before she could answer, Kenny ushered her away. With a shrug, Clem entered the kitchen, not really wanting to get into it anyways.

* * *

_**Clementines POV**_

This morning I decided to sit with Kenny for breakfast. It will probably be easier to break the news about leaving this way.

"So Clem, what's the deal with Luke? You trust him?" Kenny asked, curiously.

"Kenny, please!" Sarita scolded.

"Honey, we don't know these folks!" Kenny pointed out.

"I like him. He's a good guy." I shrug, taking a spoonful of my food.

"Would you trust him with your life?" Kenny asked once again.

"Geesh Kenny, yes." I answered, rolling my eyes.

Nodding his head, Kenny changed the subject. "That guy over there said you guys were running from someone? Well gladly, you wont have to worry about that anymore. They'll leave soon and you can stay here! With us!"

"Absolutely! Honey, you can stay here as long as you like!" Sarita added in with a smile.

I opened my mouth to answer but closed it knowing that in all honesty, I had no clue what to say. I can't just leave my friends... Walter and Sarita stood up, finishing dinner, taking their bowls to go clean them. Oh thank god, here come Nick and Luke. As the two sat down, I had to look away from Luke's disappointed gaze, feeling guilty for not sitting with them before.

"So Luke... and Nick... Luke and Nick... You guys sure seem like a match!" Kenny grinned, looking at the both of them. After choking on my food, I burst out laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nick snapped, insulted.

"I'm just saying you guys look like good friends, that's all!"

"So, what was your plan here? Hold out for the winter?" Luke asked, changing the subject.

"Actually, we were thinking about moving on... Somewhere up north. Ever hear of a place called Wellington?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, actually. Christa and I were going there." My lips twitched downwards at the thought of Christa's cold, rotten corps- no! She is alive!

"Supposed to be a big camp up near Michigan. Think about it, fresh water, lots of land, and cold ass winters so the walkers get slow!" Kenny explained.

"Sounds like bullshit." Nick shrugged. Oh no...

"Listen Vanilla Ice, I don't know what your deal is but you're more then welcome to take off in the morning." Kenny spat.

"And that would be just fine by me." Nick hissed.

"What's the deal with these guys, Clem?"

"Hey, fuck you buddy."

"It's fine Nick, we're not staying." Luke hushed.

"She's staying!" Kenny pointed at me, anger clear on his face.

"What?"

"Please! Don't fight!" I yell, hoping to stop them.

"Gentlemen, please... There's no need for this. Now we've all had a long day, please eat." Walter calmed them down, making the table go silent.

"Pass me that can, Duck." Both Kenny and I gasped, staring at each other until Kenny closed his eyes and looked away.

"Kenny..."

* * *

"So.. Are you actually staying? Like Kenny said?" Luke asked, sitting on the other side of the large couch from where I sat.

"I don't know... I can't just leave you guys. Kenny and I have history but it's been over a year- He's changed. You guys are my friends and I trust you." I answer, laying down on the couch, my feet ending just by Luke. He nodded, his eyes glued to the fire.

"Besides, I can't just leave Sarah. We're, '_besties_'" I smirk, giving Luke a wink, earning a chuckle.

"Yeah... Our group isn't quite done with you yet anyways."

* * *

**_Third Person_**

Kenny was right.

It was too dangerous to go outside. Lighting would flash across the sky, eventually taking out the power. Every flash and sound of thunder Clementine would gasp and flinch, trying to keep herself under control. She never liked storms. Eventually Walter found some extra blankets for everyone to bundle up in beside the fire. One by one everyone headed off to bed until Clementine was the only one left.

With a yawn and a sigh, she walked up the stairs knowing she wouldn't get any sleep tonight as long as that storm continued to rage on. Clementine placed her hand on her doorknob but she just couldn't open it- turning her head she looked down the hall to room 20. Luke's room.

Maybe it was time for her to be selfish...

Thunder made her squeak and jump forward, giving her that extra push of bravery. Stopping in front of Luke's door, reminding herself to be confident before she hesitantly held her fist up and lightly knocked. As soon as the door opened, Clementine pushed through and pulled a surprised, shirtless Luke to her, pressing her lips against his. At first it was awkward, it being Clementines first kiss and having caught Luke by surprise- but then his lips mold into hers without hesitation. His lips were gentle and warm, her lips were soft and supple.

Clementines heart was beating like a drum with no specific rhythm, she felt lightheaded and her body felt... different, but she wouldn't be able to explain it if she tried. Eventually his lips steadied against hers and pulled away. Too nervous to open her eyes, Clementine pressed her fingertips against her lips. Forcing herself to open her eyes, she looked up to Luke's surprised expression, which looked just as surprised as hers. Panic and fear grew over her confidence. Choosing to flee, Clementine ran out of his room faster then she has ever ran before.

Slamming her door shut, Clementine leaned against it, placing her hand against her lips once again. Her mouth felt tingly, warm, and slightly damp. She was so stupid... She felt self-concious and embarrassed, dreading the next day to come. What if he didn't like it? What if it wasn't as nice for him as it was for her? She had no other kisses to compare that one to, and he probably had tons.

She thought it was only going to be a kiss- not a wheel of emotions.

She was dreadfully wrong.

* * *

_**Please review and i'll update!**_

_**They finally kissed!**_

_**It's probably written wrong though- as you can tell, ive never kissed a boy before.**_

_**Hours to write, seconds to review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Everyone's_**_** reviews are making me so happy, I love you all.**_

_**And make sure you guys check out MissDarcyLewisStark cause as of today, I am her beta! Go check out her stories!**_

* * *

_**Clementines POV**_

I quickly jumped out of bed at the sound of lightning flashing across the sky.

So far I had no sleep tonight. None. For the past hour or so I was trying to build my confidence back up enough to go and ask to sleep with him. I couldn't even think of his name without blushing like a idiot. I wrapped my arms over the thin cloth of my tank top as I slowly walked into the hall. Just a couple hours ago you barged into his room and_ kissed_ him. You can do this Clementine.

Deciding not to knock this time, I open the door and peek my head inside, whispering, "Luke?"

I watch as the silhouette of Luke sits up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. "Hmm?"

"Could I... um-" I jumped at the sound of thunder cutting me off. Getting what I was trying to ask, Luke moved over from the middle of the bed and held up the blanket, motioning me to join him. Jumping under the covers, I didn't expect Luke to wrap his arms around me and pull me close. But of course, he did. I kept my eyes sewn shut, not being able to stop myself from cuddling into his bare chest. Bare. Chest. I bit my lip to try and stop the flushing of my cheeks.

"Sorry." I apologize, still keeping my eyes shut.

"Sorry? For what?" Luke asked, humour in his voice.

"For what happened a few hours ago." I apologized, opening my eyes to find Luke staring at me with a weird look in his eyes. "Why on earth would you be sorry?" I bite my lip in an attempt to stop the blush of my cheeks. "I- Was it... Okay?" I can't help myself to ask the awkward question. "Well... '_Okay'_ wasn't the word I would describe it as." I winced before he continued, feeling mortified for even asking. "I'd say more like... Perfect, extraordinary, heart-stirring, exhilarating..." I look at him skeptically before asking, "You're lying to make me feel good, aren't you?"

Luke raised his eyebrows and shakes his head with vigor. "Not at all. I meant every word," he reassures me, then frowns all of a sudden. "The only way I'd be lying is if you didn't like it as much as I did."

My eyes go wide as im put on the spot. What am I supposed to say? I enjoyed it, maybe too much, which surprises the hell out of me and even scares me a little. Admitting that to him would make me vulnerable and weak, like putty in his hands. I look away from him and shrug in his arms. "I don't think you're lying then."

"So you did like it?"

"_Luke._" I warn.

"_Clementine._" He says in the same tone.

"Don't mock me."

"I'm not mocking, im just curious-"

"Yes."

"Yes to what?" He presses on. insisting on me saying it.

"Yes," I answer shyly, feeling my cheeks burning red hot. "I... I liked it. _Okay?_"

I look at him challengingly and defensively. He shakes his head in amusement and grins widely at me. "Okay," He replies, then says after a moment, "Well, im glad about that."

"Why?"

"Because I definitely want to do it again in the future," he states boldly, with his cheeks glowing as red as mine. I roll my eyes but can't help on smiling, thinking about the kiss just hours before.

"Goodnight, Clementine." Luke whispered as I close my eyes, before placing a light kiss on the tip of my nose, then my cheek.

I'm defiantly going to get used to this.

* * *

"Clementine?"

I'm brought from my slumber by a deep, yet quiet voice near my ear. I instantly feel the now familiar, ticklish, electric jolt that runs throughout my entire body. I don't open my eyes, though. I pretend I don't hear Luke trying to rouse me, because I don't want to face the day just yet. I want to stay here, in between sleep and awakening, safe and content beneath a blanket, wrapped in warm arms...

As soon as my brain finally catches up with my body and I register all of this, I hold my breath and slightly tense up.

I vaguely remember falling asleep next to Luke with his arm wrapped around me. I had lay down beside him and went to sleep without a second thought. I was too tired and scared of the lightning to even think anything through. But now? _Now_ my mind is racing the more my consciousness comes back to reality. He has one arm beneath my head and the pillow; the other is draped around me with his hand clasped comfortably within mine, which ive brought to rest beneath my cheek. I seem to be using the back of his hand as a pillow more than the actual pillow itself. I finally take in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his skin which is mere inches from my nose.

"I know you're awake." He quietly mumbles into the side of my neck. I bring my shoulder up to my ear, trying to get the chills from the vibration of his voice to go away. He snorts and shifts behind me, but doesn't remove his arms or hands from where they are; instead, he embraces me closer to him. "Clem?" A powerful chill runs down my body and though my skin breaks out into goose-bums, I feel feverish. Biting my lip does no good to prevent the involuntary throaty sigh that escapes me. I hear Luke take in a deep, ragged breath from behind me, as if my reaction has taken him by surprise.

I know that he's perfectly aware that im awake now. I open an eye and peek over at the bedroom windows. It was early. Only a few rays of sunshine made its way through the window.

"What do you want, Luke? It's so early." I complain groggily, and close my eyes again.

"I know it's early, but people are going to wake up soon. A bit suspicious coming out of the same room together, huh? If I had a choice, though, id freeze this moment and live in it forever." Luke admitted, making the familiar blush rise from my neck to my cheeks.

I never thought something like this was ever possible for me...

Now im someones... _Girlfriend?_

Speaking of which... Where on earth do we stand in this relationship?

I know I should listen to him about getting up, but I still don't make any effort to move or open my eyes. "I really like to thank that storm last night," Luke says against my neck, causing a wave of ticklish electricity to trickle down my back. I can feel the curve of his smile on my skin as he continues, "Because it resulted in what has to be the best night and morning of my _entire_ life. So far, anyway; id like to wake every day of the rest of my life with you in my arms-"

The more he speaks, the more my body trembles from the resonance of his voice, and also from the sweet things he's saying. I don't know how to process them; I don't come close to understanding why he would want to be with me. I won't question it though. I'm afraid if I do, he'll realize he's made a mistake.

Besides, I may never get another chance to feel _normal_ like this again. This is the apocalypse after all. So ill just enjoy and savour these moments I have with him, and ill remember them later. I'm sure it'll make the heartbreak that will inevitably happen seem worth it.

"Luke?" I ask, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Yeah?"

"Stop trying to tickle me with your voice. I know that's what you're trying to do."

"Oh, really?"

I slowly nod and feel deprived as he unclasps his hand from mine, draws back his arm from my body, and leans up, "I wasn't actually trying to do that, you know, but ill try to stop _tickling_ you with my _voice._"

"Good-" I start, tucking my arm under my head as a pillow.

I feel his hand go to my waist under the blanket and I freeze up. My eyes shoot open as he lifts my shirt, exposing my bare midriff.

"I didn't promise _anything_ about tickling you with my _fingers_, though." Luke replies with a hearty laugh. I flip over and try to remove his hand from my stomach through an instant and uncomfortable fit of giggles. I glance up at him for the first time this morning to see that his face is completely red, and his brown eyes are dancing with mischief.

His fingers continue to dance along my belly, making my sensitive skin crawl and the muscles beneath it spasm and jerk. I can't catch my breath or stop laughing, and he continues to chuckle at the tickling torture he has inflicting upon me. I try to remove his hand, but he's too strong.

"Luke... STOP!" I attempt to threaten through giggles, "I swear... if you don't... STOP... I'm... going to KILL you!"

"Hearing your laugh would make death totally worth it," Luke says with a wide grin and a shrug, and doesn't relent.

Through unsubsiding laughter, I remove my hands from his arm and bring them to his torso. I quickly start in on tickling him back, running my fingertips over his bare, warm flesh and the coarse hair that runs in a line from his belly button, down further. I know id blush at this if I wasn't already red faced from all the laughing, and I push the embarrassing thought from my head as soon as I think it. It's hard to tickle him because his belly is so hard and muscled; until now, I didn't even _know_ Luke _had_ muscles.

I guess I seem to be doing okay though, because soon he's laughing and trying to remove my hands as I quickly and determinedly tickle him everywhere and anywhere on his stomach, being just as relentless as he's being with me.

"Truce! TRUCE, Clem!"

"You... started this!" I say between laugher and gasps for air. "You stop.. and... and then _I_ will!"

"Fine... OKAY! _Okay..._"

His hand finally stills just above my lower abdomen; his palm lying flat against the surface of my skin. My hands stop on his stomach too, and I can feel his breath coming in short spurts and his heartbeat pulsating in his chest and vibrating under my fingertips. My own breathing is having a hard time coming back to normal as well. And for a moment, he stares down at me and I back up at him. Our questioning, curious eyes locked in place on one anothers. I watch as his eyes slowly drift from mine and down to my mouth; he licks his bottom lip, looking surprisingly shy, and glances back up at my eyes as if in bewilderment.

And then, as if some unstoppable force, we kiss each other. It's not initiated by one or the other, but simultaneous and magnetic. He leans down and I move up. I find that the kiss has a sort of urgency to it, a passion that I didn't even know I had or was capable of.

Footsteps from the hall echoed through the room. As if stuck by lightning, Luke and I quickly separate and sit up, attempting to appear as normal and nonchalant as possible, but both failing miserably. I look over at him and give a small, shy smile. He grins back widely.

And now the day officially begins.

* * *

_**I believe this is one of my best chapters! **_

_**Please leave a review if you liked it!**_

_**And remember;**_

_**Hours to write, seconds to review.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**PEOPLE STILL MAKING ME BLUSH LIKE A DWEEB WITH THE REVIEWS**_

_**I don't mean to pester but it really means a lot when people review, it motivates me to write honestly.**_

_**This chapter is sort of boring and just needed for the plot line!**_

_**Next chapter should be much more Cluke filled!**_

* * *

_**Clementines POV**_

"I think it is about time we take out those stitches." Carlos had told me this morning. I couldn't help but worry if the fishing line infected the wound. I didn't exactly _clean_ it.

I held my breath as Carlos unwrapped the bandage from around my arm. My heart felt like it was going to explode from beating so fast. "We're lucky I cleaned it after bringing you inside, we could of had to amputate it." Carlos admits, making me cringe. A stump is a fate worse then death in my opinion. It would also only help me to remember Lee's attempt to save himself.

"So it's fine?" Luke asked as he walked up behind Carlos, looking over his shoulder. Carlos was cutting the thread of the stitches with some medical scissors they found in the lodge's first aid.

"Just go easy on the arm for a couple days and you should be fine." Carlos reassured as he removed the last stitch. I examined my arm as Carlos stood up, taking off his disposable gloves to go throw them away. I traced my fingers over the indents of my skin where the stitches used to be. This is going to leave one hell of a scar. Like Luke said before, still better then a stump.

"At least the scar comes with a story." Luke commented, taking a seat on the bench in the dining room, beside me.

"I think everyone in the apocalypse already have a hell of a story." I snort, shaking my head slightly.

"Well, yeah. But nobody has almost died because of a dog in a zombie apocalypse." Luke says, emphasizing the yeah.

"Jerk." I commented, giving him a fake scowl. For your information, he attacked me! Even though all the poor thing wanted was food... Fuck. "So what do you think about leaving this place?" I ask, changing the subject. I love Kenny but deep in my heart, I know he's changed. It is our best option to leave.

"It is homely and all, but we need to go. Tonight. The longer we stay the more danger we are all in." Luke admitted. He was right. We are putting everyone in danger the longer our group stays. "And if you decide not to come and Carver shows up.. He might just kill you if you don't tell him where we are... Or he might just use you as a hostage."

I winced at the sound of that. At least I'm finally tall enough to not be grabbed by my ponytail. "Tonight." I repeated, nodding my head. "I don't know what Kenny's going to think of this."

* * *

"Hey girls." I smiled, ruffling the top of Sarah's head.

"You know, that you and your friends are here, this place is starting to feel like a real home." Sarita smiled warmly, staring at the tree. "Matthew and Walter are amazing people. Honestly, it's dangerous to be this kind. But they can't help it. Just wait until you meet Matthew, he's a real character." Sarita had a large grin as she spoke about her friends. Every time I heard Matthews name I felt a nervous chill rush through me... Something's not right.

"Where is Matthew, anyways?" I ask, unsure. I know Matthew is missing, but exactly what was he doing?

"He likes to go on long walks. He and Walter used to vacation here. They should find him soon." Sarita told me with confidence, but it was clear on her face that she was worried.

"Clementine! Can I talk to you for a moment?" Sarita asked as I took my hand from Sarah's head. I nod and follow her a little ways from Sarah, but remaining in sight. "Has Kenny seemed... Different to you?" Her too? I guess I'm not going crazy.

"Yes, actually... I thought it was just me." I admitted sceptically, feeling a little uncomfortable talking about Kenny like this. Nodding her head, Sarita looked worried. "Well you three have been busy!" Kenny smiled warmly as he walked over to us. "Kenny! Isn't it great!" Sarita beamed at Kenny's presence making me smile. Seeing how much Sarita and Kenny love each other always brought my thoughts to Luke... Maybe someday it could be like this.

"I got it, hon." Kenny told Sarita as she picked up a heavy crate. "I think I can manage, Ken." Sarita reassured him but he took the crate from her anyways. "I said I got it." Kenny harshly dismissed her and turned from us. "Always has to play the gentlemen. But I tell you, when I met him he couldn't lift a fly." Sarita laughed, turning back to the tree.

Geesh... Something is defiantly up with Kenny.

* * *

"Clem! Don't freak out!" Luke's hushed whisper called me over to him. Confused and slightly freaked out, despite what he just said, I slowly walk over to him. "Listen, okay. I gotta tell you somethin'. That guy on the bridge was Walters friend." Luke admitted, holding up a picture of both Walter and Matthew. "Shit! I knew it! What are we going to do?" I panic, looking at Luke with worried eyes. "I don't know... I don't think Walter knows yet so we have to keep this quiet... I mean, who knows what the hell he'd do if he found out.

"What if he finds out anyway?" I ask, unsure if keeping it from him is such a good idea. "Well, then we're fucked. But, y'know, we'll just... We'll just deal with it then. Now, do you still have that knife? Because if Walter sees it, he is going to put two and two together." Luke admitted.

"It's with the other weapons." I tell him, looking back to the stairs. "Okay, well, go get rid of it. I'll go find Walter and run interference. Oh, and, uh... Keep an eye out for Nick." Luke warned.

Speaking of the devil.

"I'm right here, what's up?" Nick asked, walking towards us. As Luke tried to reassure him it was nothing, I blurted out, "We have something to tell you." Nick raised an eyebrow and said, "If there's something going on, I want to know." Luke still tried to wave him off before I showed him the picture of Matthew and Walter. "Oh Jesus... Oh god." Nick mumbled staring at the picture. He looked like he was going to be sick. I would be too- we all need to cut him some slack... He thought Matthew was going to kill us.

"God dammit. Hey Nick- shut the fuck up. Do not fucking blow it. " Luke hissed, venom in his voice. "Blow it? It's over! I have to tell him!" Nick sighed heavily, regret in his eyes. "What? No! You.. hey, Nick, you cannot do that, are you fucking nuts?" Luke said, shaking his head.

"Either way is risky." I comment, looking at both of them with fear in my eyes. I can't loose these guys... They're my friends. "Jesus... I can't handle this." Nick sighed as he paced away from us. "Look, Clem... Just go do that thing, all right?" Luke ordered as he followed Nick, probably to talk him out of it.

It was sort of sweet to see how worried Luke was for Nick. But I understand where Nick is coming from... I don't think I would ever be able to live with that on my concious. But if it was to protect my own and/or other life's, id do it in a heartbeat.

* * *

The later it became, the more the wind started to pick up again. It's been raining all day, but I wont be surprised if it is as bad as it was last night by sunset. I sighed heavily at the thought of staying another night. Staying here long is going to screw us all over. "Shit..." I whispered as I looked inside my already open bag. The knife was gone. But- who could've taken it? Glancing outside the door, my breath hitched and my heart stopped.

"Walter... Put the knife down." I warned, walking outside the doors of the resort.

"I always liked this knife..." Walter commented, taking the knife from its sheath. "Gave it to Matthew when all of this started... I know he's dead. Who did it? Was it that kid- what's his name... Nick? Heard him talking earlier, something about shooting a man. I could see it... I could see it on his face." Walter sneered. "It was us... It was our fault." I admitted, eyes glued to the ground as guilt flew through my body.

"Nick shot him." I watched as his hand tightened around the knife and as he took a drag from his cigarette lit in his hand. My heart tightened in my chest in fear. "Is... Is Nick a good man? Or is he just like everyone else?" Walter asked, determination in his voice. "He is... He's a good guy Walter... He saved my life." I admitted.

"He was always going out alone. I told him something like this would happen, but he wouldn't listen. Oh, Matt always knew best." Walter sounded like he was going to break down... I watched as Nick walked out of the door, fear for what Walter will do in both of our eyes.

"What's going on?" Nick whispered to me, eyes only leaving Walter for a second. "You have to tell him... What happened on the bridge." I tell him, knowing it is far too late to back out from this.

"Tell me what you did... Just tell me son... Tell me what happened." Walter sniffed, turning to face us with his grip even tighter around the knife then before.

"From a distance it looked like anyone! I-I thought he was going to shoot my friends! And I... I shot Matthew. But it happened real fast! I didn't... I didn't know if I hit him, but I did and I... I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to! Oh god, im so sorry Walter..." Nick apologized, hands out in front of him in an attempt to calm Walter down. Walter rubbed the knife in between his fingers, looking lost in thought.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was keeping in when he threw the knife away.

* * *

_**Really sorry about no fluff in this chapter- next chapter will be filled with it though! Just really had to get this one out of the way for the story plot!**_

_**I may not get the next chapter out this weekend because I have a huge essay to start and finish, but we never know!**_

_**If I am in the mood to write after the essay then you'll see another chapter!**_

_**Remember, hours to write, seconds to review.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I'm going to start answering people who reviewed anonymously on here!**_

_**Guest - Your my favourite author with my favourite couples in a favourite fanfic.  
Can't wait to read more of your chapters.  
I hope that the next chapter has more Cluke moments. I just ship 'em.  
(Good luck on writing your essay.)**_

_**Ahh, thank you so much! It really means so much to me when people tell me this! Don't worry, this chapter is going to be filled with it! I ship Cluke so bad as well! And thank you for wishing me luck :)**_

_**Guest 2 - Yeah I know right! I have so much to do and reading your amazing story isn't helping lol. Thanks for making this story in your free time**_

_**Thank you! Sorry for distracting.. Oops. I usually use writing this story as procrastination for homework!**_

_**ALSO!**_

**_THIS_**

**_CHAPTER_**

**_IS_**

**_SORT_**

**_OF_**

**_RATED_**

**_M_**

**_Just for under aged people._**

**_I'll be changing the rating to this story to M, just in case._**

* * *

_**Clementines POV**_

"We need to keep an eye on Walter." I told Luke, storming into his room just moments before the incident outside. I was genuinely scared for Nick... What if Walter... snapped?

"What happened?" Luke asked, worry clear on his face as he stood up from sitting on his bed. I closed the door and took off my hat, placing it on the bed so I could run a hand through my bangs and stray hair that was falling from my pony tail as I paced.

"Nick told him the truth... Walter had found Matthew's knife. I thought he was going to kill him but- he threw it away. He didn't accept Nicks apology or anything- im terrified he's going to do something to Nick." I admit while taking a seat on Luke's bed as I rubbed my face with both of my hands.

"God dammit- what are we going to do!" Luke groaned, rubbing his hand over his mouth as he paced back and forth in front of me. "I don't know... We just- god dammit... We should leave by lunch, tomorrow." I decide, falling back onto the bed with a groan. "Why does everything have to be so hard?"

"Hey... We'll figure this out." Luke sighed, quitting his pacing to sit beside me as I sat back up.

"You don't know that..." I trail off, looking from him to my hands, lightly placed in my lap.

"No, but I do know this!" Luke started, placing a hand on my shoulder as I looked up to him questioning. "I believe that everything, happens for a reason." Luke said with a wink.

"Pft. Yeah, sure." I scoff, rolling my eyes. Sounds like a lot of bullshit to me.

"Don't believe me? Let me think..." Luke started, removing his warm hand from my shoulder, then used the same hand to rub his chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "We came up to a big lodge where any group could be held up, a gang maybe, and who do you find? Kenny, a group member you lost months ago." Luke continued, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Luck." I shrug.

"Pete and I just so happened to find you in time before getting your face ripped apart?"

"I would of been fine!" I fight back, defensively.

"Hmm... How about, after finally getting the courage to kiss you, you storm into my room and do it for me?" Luke admitted, with a smirk.

My eyes went wide and I could feel my cheeks and neck flush as the words left his mouth. I noticed how close our faces actually were- and I was _terrified._ "Oh- I...um" I stuttered, not knowing what to say as I tried to avoid Luke's gaze. He was going to kiss me...

I looked back up into his eyes as I felt his hand tuck some stray hairs behind my ear. Luke cupped my face in both of his hands, I felt my heart race as I felt his mouth on mine. It felt the same as before yet... different, too. Knowing all the simple yet sweet things he's done for me over the short two weeks that ive known him... I find myself wanting to show him how much it means to me through our kiss.

Luke's lips are soft against mine, warm and slightly wet, too. I find myself opening my mouth against his, running my tongue along his upper lip and then placing my own lips over it, sucking gently. I hear his breath catch, and a small, surprised moan comes from deep inside him. The sound brings a strange and intense thrill over me, and I find that I want to hear him do it again. I smile at his reaction and wrap my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me.

I release a small, involuntary sigh against his lips and my face instantly heats up from embarrassment. Luke grins against my lips and takes my bottom lip in between his own, running the tip of his tongue lightly along the edge. I press my thighs together as a ticklish dull throb starts between my legs.

I gasp at the feeling of his hands slipping under the hem of my shirt, resting on my back. His palms move from my back, to the middle of my stomach where he repeatedly draws his fingertips in slowly, as light as a feathers touch, then back out again. It sends chills through my entire body and prickles my skin in a very pleasant way.

His hands inches up a bit more. My breasts nearly ache with the need to be felt by him, and it _scares_ me. I just want him to touch me but I don't want to have to tell him. And he's so sweet and respectful and such a gentleman, I know he probably wont. I'm not sure if what I _want i_s really what I _need_ anyway.

I arch my back slightly to give him a hint, and hope that he will take it as such. His hands inches closer and closer... and then it keeps going and I frown as it stops in the centre of my chest, right above my breasts.

"Luke, what are you-" I start, breaking away from our kiss.

"Feeling your heartbeat," he whispers against my lips. He places a quick kiss against my lips again, and continues to explain, "Seeing if it is racing as fast as mine."

"It is.." I nod and place another kiss on his lips, but he pulls away. I look at him confused as he looks like he wants to ask me something, but uncertain of it. "What?"

"Clementine?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you please be my girlfriend?" Luke asks shyly, but he also looks very serious. I've never seen a shy side of Luke before, until today... He always looks so confident and sure of himself... "You _know_ id be good to you. I'd do _anything_ for you. And you can't deny from our kisses that we don't have something-"

"Luke..." I start. My mouth is dry and I feel overwhelmed. My eyes dart around the room and I don't know how to answer. I know he's telling the truth but I don't know if im ready for it. I'm not sure I can handle it, or how it will change things. I look back to Luke and my heart melts. He looks like a lost puppy...

"No kissing in front of everyone?" I finally ask, quietly closing my eyes.

"If that's what you want." Luke quickly replies.

"Okay..." I reluctantly answer, opening my eyes to look at him.

"Really?" Luke asks in surprise. I nod, feeling my stomach fill with panic. He hugs me tightly and whispers in my ear,

"You won't regret this Clementine."

* * *

This morning I woke up in Luke's arms. As. his. girlfriend.

I slowly pulled myself from his sleeping arms and soon found myself undressed in Luke's bathroom, getting ready for a shower. Kenny had told me they had even pumped water to the bathrooms. I was just so happy to shower, I didn't even care about how cold the water was. But let me just tell you, it was _cold._

After showering, I found my clothes soaked in a puddle on the floor. Deciding I wouldn't be able to put them on, I wrap a towel around me and dread sneaking out past Luke.

I open the door and sigh in relief to see the empty spot on the bed. He was gone. I wrapped the towel tighter around me with the hand that wasn't holding the wet clothes. Just as I opened the door, another person did as well. I fell on top of them. My eyes went wide as I stared at Luke's surprised expression from under me. I gasped and looked down to see the towel that was once wrapped around me, gone, and on the floor beside us. It fell off!

"Well this is awkward." Luke snorted as he closed his eyes so I could stand up and quickly fix myself. "Decent?" He asked, standing up as well, but keeping his eyes covered.

"Sorry." I apologized, hugging the towel to me as he uncovered his eyes.

"Can't say im complaining." Luke winked, picking up my clothes and handing them to me. I roll my eyes and take them as Luke starts to walk by me, not before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I could get used to this...

* * *

_**Ahh! I blushed writing this to be honest.**_

_**And anyone thinking Clem is too innocent/young for this, remember, she is an adult. SHE HAS NEEDS!**_

_**Hours to write, seconds to review.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry for the bit of the break in between chapter 13 and this one!**_

_**But I was just trying to procrasinate it a bit because I can't write the next one until episode 3! Which will apparently be sometime this month!**_

_**So until then, I'll be writing my 'The Amazing Spider-man" story, Peter/OC. Maybe ill make a TonyStark/OC as well cause lets be honest, Robert Downey Jr is hot as hell.**_

_**ANYWAYS**_

_**Bixi 3**_

_**I have to thank ClementineEverettTWDG for giving a shout out to you,if she didnt i would have never found your fanfic :D i like this story so much now,yours and "Close the chapter its a new beginning" i just love Clem and Luke,i shiped them (with older Clem of course) waaaay before ;) but please continue this story i love it 3**_

_**Thank you! And yes, Thank you to her! I beta on her story, so everyone check her out if you haven't already!**_

_**Guest**_

_**Hellll yeah she does! She is old enough! Btw this is by far my favourite story that shipped Clem and luke! You're a natural at writing and keep doin what you're doin! We luv u! :)**_

_**Oh my god everyone reviewing my story is out to make me cry. Thank you so much! **_

* * *

_**Clementine POV**_

"So... How do you feel about leaving?"

Sarah and I sat across from each other, cards in both our hands. Everyone was upstairs packing, where as I had nothing to pack and Carlos was packing for Sarah. Nobody really asked Sarah if she wanted to leave or not... Not like she had a choice anyways, but still. She's a delicate little girl, but she still needs to toughen up for this world or she will never survive.

"I don't know..." Sarah sighs, shrugging. "I'll miss Sarita though... She was fun. Do you have any 8's?"

"Goldfish... Yeah, I know what you mean... I'll miss the hell out of Kenny." I sigh, looking away with a frown. "Got any 9's?"

"And what are you ladies doing?" Kenny asked with a kick in his step as he walked over to us.

"What is up with you?" I smile, looking up to Kenny. It was great to see Kenny genuinely happy. It was pretty hard on all of us when his family died...

"Nothing... Just happy your staying." Kenny grinned, slapping a hand on my shoulder.

"Kenny- I thought I told you-" I started but I was cut off by Sarah.

"Oh, we aren't staying! In fact, everyone's upstairs packing right now." Sarah told Kenny with a shake of her head.

"Clem isn't." Kenny stated, deadpanned.

"Kenny!" I scolded, swatting his hand away from my shoulder.

"Clem, you barely know these people." Kenny sighed, disappointed.

"Oh, and how long did you know Sarita?" I ask, with a glare. I watched Sarah get up and leave the room out of the corner of my eye. She looked pretty terrified.

"What's your point?" Kenny hissed in between clenched teeth.

"My point is, I trust these people and im staying with them whether you like it or not!" I get up, and storm out of the room.

* * *

I kick at sticks on the ground as I walk a random direction in the woods.

I decided to take a walk to cool off, pissed with Kenny. I'm an adult! I'm capable with making my own decisions. I mean, it's sweet that Kenny cares, but if he wants to stick together so bad then why the hell doesn't he come with us? I know that's a terrible idea though... Our group isn't too fond of Kenny. He really is an asshole sometimes, but I love him. He's the closest thing I have to Lee.

Stopping at the lodges river by the well they pump water from, I kneel down and splash my face with the cold water. The days were getting colder every passing day. Winters coming, hopefully it will actually help.

I go tense and still at the familiar feeling of a gun being pressed against the back of my head.

"Don't run, don't scream, and you wont get killed." I could hear the smirk in the familiar man's voice. Scum-bag...

"Carver.." I his, standing up and raising my hands above my head.

"How you doing, Clementine? Where's Rebecca?" Carver asked with so much anger and fierceness in his voice, it gave me the chills.

"I... Rebecca died in child birth... The baby died the next day." I lie, biting the inside of my cheek.

Carvers breath hitched but then he shook his head. "Impossible. Show me their bodies." Carver tested, raising an eyebrow, unbelieving. I don't answer, unsure what to say. Carver laughs and shakes his head. "It's not the brightest idea to lie when their is a gun pressed against your skull." I still refuse to speak. "Fine. You want to do it the hard way, we'll do it the hard way." Carver hisses into my ear before pulling me up by my hair. I cry out in pain but I bite my lip before I could scream any louder. If they heard me, they'll try to find me... I can't let them do that.

Clinging to his arm in an attempt to make him pulling hurt less, I clench my eyes shut as they start to fill with tears. Carver soon throws me to the ground, my hands scraping against the rocks. I cry out as Carver kicks me hard in the stomach, sending me to the ground.

"Give up?" Carver asks with a smirk.

"Never."

"Fine. Have it your way. I think you'll be much more persuasive at our camp.."

* * *

**_And now, we must wait! _**

**_Until Episode 3!_**

**_Which should be soon!_**

**_I'll miss you all until then,_**

**_but you should all check out my new Spiderman story that already has 5 chapters!_**

**_Just go check it out!_**

**_Hours to write, seconds to review._**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bixi 3**_

_**Ok thats it im in love with this story its sooo good :-D hope you will play episode 3 trust me its a real emotional rollercoster i was chearing,crying and yelling just a warrning and dont worry i wont spoil anything ;) keep writing and cant wait for you to update :D**_

_**Oh my god, it was so good! I think im going to keep out that one character death, because I think I love that character too much for him to die.**_

_**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 3**_

_**OH, AND JUST TO LET EVERYONE KNOW!**_

_**Until the next episode, im keeping everyone trapped in Carvers prison!**_

* * *

_**Clementines POV**_

"Hey, im Reggie!"

"And that's Sarita..."

I stir slightly before everything rushes back to me. I jump awake and look around me to see im laying on a sheet on the floor below some more beds above me.

"Were making something great here, guys. A real community. Bill is making that happen."

I rolled over from under the bed and pulled myself up with the help of the wooden bunks. I trace my fingers over my face around my black eye that was starting to form and the cut on my left cheek. I'm sure I have many more bruises from Carver beating me some more when we got back. He wasn't very happy about my dedication to keep the group hidden.

"Reggie, I don't want a second chance. I want to leave with my family, that is it." No- That voice.

"Your family is safer here..."

"I need to sit down..."

"Clementine?" Kenny!

I quickly made my way to Kenny, wrapping my arms around him tight. Thank god they're alive.

"Not that im not happy to see you, but why the hell are you guys in here?" I ask, pulling back from Kenny with a frown.

"Carver found us. He killed Walter." Rebecca answered for Kenny.

"What about Carlos? Alvin? Luke?!" I ask, fear in my voice.

"They're all right- Carlos is already working on some patients, Alvin is talking with Carver and Luke.. He was out looking for you when Carver found us... Clem, he ditched us." Kenny placed a hand on my shoulder in an attempt in comfort. I slowly nodded my head as I processed the words he was saying... There was no way... I started to examine everyone here, they all looked pretty beat up. I noted the three new people, two in their own areas and the other with the rest of the group.

"Whose he?" I ask Kenny with a whisper as I nod my head in the strangers direction.

"Reggie... I don't think we can trust him. He is siding with Carver- saying he has it good here or whatever." Kenny scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "We got to take a look around. We got to know if there is anything we can exploit to get out of here. That other asshole, Troy, is gone for now. Don't worry about Reggie, ill go help run interference on him."

I decide to go to the two sleeping strangers first, peeking at them slightly. They both lay with their back towards me so I couldn't really get a good look. Shrugging slightly, I walk over to the cots and over to Nick.

"Hey Nick..."

"I was just thinking about Luke... There's no way that he is gone. That he left like Kenny said. How about it?" Nick asked, sounding worried for his friend.

"I think you're right. He'd never leave you guys behind." I admit with a tilt in my lips.

"Us guys you mean."

'Yeah... Us guys."

* * *

The next morning we stood around as Carver went on with a speech on how things go.

"How'd you sleep?" Sarah whispered to me in the middle of Carvers ramble.

"Pay attention. We'll talk later, okay?" I whisper harshly. I don't want to get her in trouble.

"Okay, yeah... Sounds good. I just thought it was nice to finally-"

"Carlos! Your child seems to be in need of correction." I went tense as Carver acknowledged Sarah talking.

"I-im sorry. Sarah. Apologize to Mr. Carver." Carlos spluttered, nervously.

"No, no. That isn't going to cut it. I can't have this kind of behaviour on day one of your reform. You discipline her now Carlos." Carver interrupted, pointing a finger at Carlos. No- Not Sarah... She wont understand- "One good smack across the mouth should do it. It will make her think twice of opening it up again. Go on, we'll wait."

"I-im not sure with my hand that I could-" Carlos tried to use his hand as a excuse, which I give him props for, before getting interrupted by Carver once more.

"That's why you have two hands, Carlos. It is not some huge thing, all right? A good hard smack. Otherwise Troy here will do it for you. I don't think you want that. He can be... overzealous... Is that the word?" Carver asked Troy, turning to face him.

"If it means i'll slap the shit out of her, then yeah." Troy shrugged as if it was no big deal. My jaw clenched together tight as anger quickly began to take over me. How could all these people be so insane?

"It's my fault- I wont do it again!" I quickly intervene.

"Unless you want one of what she's about to get, id pipe down, missy." Carver warned with fierceness in his tone.

Carlos looked to the floor before turning to Sarah after Carver gave him a look. "I'm sorry dad, im so sorry." Sarah cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"Just close your eyes, honey. It will only sting for a second." Carlos told his daughter with sympathy and regret all over his face.

The only sounds were the echoing of Sarah's cries through the courtyard.

* * *

"Hey, I guess you're starting your day with me." The girl, Bonnie, smiled warmly as I took a seat beside her in the armoury. "We're loading magazines."

I nodded my head before taking one and pushing some bullets in.

"I guess I owe you an apology. I wasn't truthful with you all at the lodge.. And I was shown a kindness I would of never expected from a group of strangers." Bonnie mumbled with regret in her voice. "But.. Now, folks are dead. And I can't help but feel like im the one to blame."

"Carver is the one who pulled the trigger... He's to blame." I admitted with a tone I never knew I was capable of. I wasn't sad anymore, I'm not just mourning the ones we lost... _I'm angry._ And I wont just sit around while Carver is around.

"Yeah, but... I surely didn't help matters. I thought if I was the one that found everyone, I could control it. Keep everyone safe... But that ain't how it went... I apologize. Which don't account for much, but it's all I can offer right now." Bonnie apologized. I felt like maybe Bonnie is trustable... Maybe I can change her mind on Carver...

"How was your first night in the yard?" Bonnie asked a bit awkwardly.

"I was hungry..." I shrug, feeling odd on how she was trying to make conversation after everything that has happened.

"They didn't feed you? Bill said you'd be fed every night."

"I haven't eaten since yesterday." I shrug. I've gone longer before...

"I don't have anything... I'm sorry." I nodded my head, letting her know it was okay. "I was supposed to go... When Luke and Carlos and all of them left, I was planning on leaving too." Bonnie admitted.

"They never mentioned you." I told her, furring my eyebrows at her.

"Really? Not even Luke?" Bonnie asked, making me feel jealousy tight in my chest. I rose my eyebrow and told her no. "Well, that is to be expected... You don't know me, do you? What were they going to say?" Bonnie shrugged, sounding hurt. Maybe the two dated... Or are dating- Oh shit- Am I a home-wrecker? What if they're married? "I justified on not going by telling myself it is easier to try and fix something that's broken then to start all over. Like the situtation with that herd being a couple miles away. That's the type of thing that rips a community apart."

"I'm not defending him for what he has done but- I'm alive because of Bill. He keeps this huge group fed, and protected. I don't envy his position." Bonnie sighs, fumbling with her words.

"He's crazy!" I scoffed with a roll of my eyes.

"He- He is overstressed!"

"It's easier to just say crazy." I mumbled with a harsh tone.

"Luke had different ideas of how things should go. They just didn't line up with what Bill was thinking. They butted heads. Then Rebecca started showing, and that only made things worse. Maybe Luke was right about him... I wish he was around, but... I just hope he is safe." I look away from Bonnie as my throat goes dry and my heart clenches tight in my chest.

"I'm sure he is fine... Oh- I almost forgot. I grabbed this for you." Bonnie clapped her hands together as she stood up to go retrieve something. I stood up and put on the blue and rainbow coloured hoodie Bonnie had given to me. "Huh.. What do you think?" Bonnie asked proudly as I looked down at the hoodie, disgusted. Colour...

"I don't know...It's not like I don't like it-" I cringe, looking up at Bonnie's disappointed face.

"I thought it was kind of cute... Well, this ain't a fashion show. It will keep you warm."

* * *

"Hey, Troy! Clem is just going to take those boys some nails."

I walked through the door as Bonnie yelled up to Troy. I drop the box and run over to Kenny and what's his name... Mike, as Kenny has him pinned against the window.

"Kenny! Calm down!" I yell, angry at how Kenny is causing shit_ again._

"I want to Clem. But this son of a bitch keeps testing me!" Kenny looked at me then back to Mike with a glare in his eyes.

"I just want to get the work done, and- Shit!" Mike cursed as Kenny let him go while the glass behind them shattered bringing Walkers in.

I grab a plank of wood as a walker nears me. I hit it a couple times in the head until my back meets the wall. I quickly slide behind a table that is leaned against the wall. I speed up as I hear the walker from behind me. When I make it to the end I push the table out some more, just enough room for me to slide through, before throwing it back as it crushes the walkers skull. I panic as more walkers start to approach me from the other side. I grab a sledge hammer that lay on the floor and hit one of the walkers legs, bringing it to the floor.

I ran into another room but trip over a cable. I spin around onto my back as my foot gets caught. Just as one of the walkers falls on top of me, I grab onto a nearby screwdriver and stab it through the skull. I struggle to get the walker off of me as I see another coming through the door. I feel relief as a gun shot rings out, killing the walker nearing me. I stare up at Troy with panic still in my eyes as he pulls the walker from me.

"Get up, get out of there! Come on. Make me save your ass. Jesus." Troy barks as I walk past him. Fucking dick.

"Oh thank god your okay." Kenny sighs in relief as I enter the room.

"Okay, enough mushy shit. You get back inside, right fucking now. I'm sure they got shit for you to do in there." Troy orders as I give a dirty look back to him. "Now! Think im fucking around? Now I got to sit around here and babysit you assholes. Can't do a simple fucking patch job without me cracking the whip?" Tony's angry yelling soon faded as I closed the door behind me as I left.

I wasn't paying attention as one of the doors opened. Someone grabbed me, covered my mouth and pulled me inside as I screamed into their hand. I bit the persons hand hard.

"Hey- argh- stop! It's me."

"Luke!" I gasp before quickly pulling him to me for a hug.

"Damn, you bit the hell out of me. I think you drew blood." Luke complained, wrapping his arms around me.

I refused to let go of Luke as my arms were glued tight around him. "I was so worried. We all were." I mumbled into his chest as I shut my eyes tight. I didn't want to let go just yet. I felt like he would just disappear in thin air if I did.

"I missed you too." Luke grinned into my shoulder. We both pulled away to get a good look at each other, but our arms still remained tangled around one another. "Oh my god- What the fuck happened to you?" Luke gasped, moving his hands from my waist and to my face to trace the slightly open cut and the light purple black eye.

"Oh, yeah... Carver sort of beat the shit out of me." I shrugged with a awkward laugh, trying to not make it a big deal.

"That son of a bitch." Luke hissed with a glare, rubbing some of the dried blood from my face. For a moment, I forgot about everything happening around us. Nothing else mattered to me. All I focused on was Luke. The way the dimple formed as he smiled... The crinkle of his nose as he laughed...

Without another thought or care, I pulled at the collar of Luke's shirt, bringing his lips to mine.

With him, nothing else mattered...

* * *

_**EXTRA LONG CHAPTER IN CELEBRATION OF EPISODE 3! IT WAS SO FRICKEN GOOD!**_

_**Hours to write, seconds to review.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sydney**_

_**Plz write more! I luv it sooo much!**_

_**Thank you! Here is the next chapter!**_

_**Bixi 3**_

_**Awesome chapter as always ;) Can't wait for you to update! You have no idea how much i love this story :) anyway thanks for answering my comments/reviews i know whose death you were talking about don't worry i won't spoil anything for those who haven't played the episode yet ;) i said it already and I'll say it again,love your writing, love the story i love everything about it keep up the good work!**_

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you for always reviewing on most of my chapters, it really means a lot to me. You should totally make an account on here! I really want to make friends with some of my reviewers! YOUR ALL SO AWESOME!**_

_**Make sure you follow my tumblr at .com! **_

_**I also got the start of the chapter from a girls tumblr post (sorry, I don't have her url anymore! Otherwise i would of put it here!)**_

_**'au where Luke can't get over how cute clem looks in her rainbow jacket and he keeps fussing over her and hugging her and she doesn't stop him but always looks at him with her signature glare'**_

* * *

_**Clementines POV**_

"Oh my god that jacket-"

"Shut up! This girl gave it to me- I couldn't just say no-" I scoffed, stomping my foot.

"You look so fricken adorable." Luke laughed, shaking his head as I gave him my signature glare, ignoring his compliment. "Shh, shh." Luke hushed as we both heard footsteps from outside. "We don't have much time- they're everywhere, okay? They've got guards watching everything. There is a herd of lurkers just south of us. It's bigger then ive ever seen around these parts." Luke paced to the door, opening it to check if anyone was around.

"Yeah, people have mentioned it. They hope it's going to pass us." I tell him with a nod of my head.

"Yeah, I heard folks talking about that. But it is going to hit us, I know it. I don't know when, but it is coming. And it is going to be soon. I've been looking for places to get you guys free... But I haven't been able to find any yet..." I watched Luke cautiously, noting how he was very jittery and pale. "My head.. it is spinning... Could... could use a couple hours of sleep here..." Luke yawned, shaking his head a bit to snap himself out of it. "We just... We need a plan. A way to get you and everyone else out of here..." Luke trailed off as he paced in another direction, facing away from me.

"Luke..." I whisper after hearing some more footsteps.

"Oh- sorry.. sorry. Shit... Okay, Troy isn't going to like you being late." Luke mumbled, walking towards me. "Listen, Clem... I need you to meet me here tomorrow about this time. I need you to get me one of those radios, okay? Do you think you can do that? Just one of those walkie talkies. I just need to be able to tell you guys what is going on with those guards. I'll figure out the schedule the patrols are on, I mean... Th-they're all over the place... But I can keep an eye on them for y'all out here. We aren't going to be able to shoot our way out of here, so we have to be careful." Luke explained, looking around us nervously.

"Where do I get one?" I ask, knowing if we want to get out alive, this is probably the only way.

"I think they keep them in the stockroom. I ain't completely sure, though. Just keep your eyes out for the charging station. They put most of them back on there at night." I cross my arms and nod my head as Luke explains what to do to me. "Remember. Just meet me back here tomorrow. I'll try and be around here at this time, but if I ain't... Just wait as long as you can, because I _really_ need one of those radios. Just let everyone know im all right, okay? I'm worried they-" Before Luke could ramble on, he was interrupted by Troy.

"Clementine! Get out where I can see you!"

"Go on, get out of here." Luke nodded towards the door and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Wait- I don't know if ill ever see you again." I stopped him by grabbing his wrist, immediately letting go afterwards. I looked to the floor with regret, hiding my face from Luke with my hat. I felt pathetic. Never, after Lee, have I ever been this... _attached_ to a person. I don't want to lose him...

"Hey, hey, hey..." Luke hushed, grabbing my face with both of his hands, forcing me to look up at him. "I'm not going anywhere..." He whispered before placing a light kiss on my forehead. I kept my eyes glued shut until I felt his hands leave my face. I nodded slowly before turning away from him. I walked out of the door feeling his eyes glued to the back of my head.

* * *

"Rebecca?"

I stopped at the stop of the stairs, watching Rebecca walk by me, sobbing.

"She's a strong woman. Surrounded by weak men. I'm not letting my kid get raised around that... Get in here" Carver spoke, crossing his arms as he stood in front of his office door. I followed behind him into his office.

"Alvin..." I gasp, covering my mouth with my hand as I gazed upon Alvin's bloodied body.

"He past out hours ago. He isn't going to hear you." Carver told me with a smirk on his face before gesturing for me to take a seat. "Make sure you tell me the truth when you're sitting where you are. And then you wont end up in that chair." Carver threatened, pointing to Alvin. I didn't doubt that I would. "I don't think you'll believe me when I tell you, I liked Reggie. He was a fun guy. It's easy to let depression sink in during times like these. But he was weak. And I don't mean just because he was maimed. He was weak of will. Weak of character."

"What did you do to him?" I hissed, venom in my voice.

"Lets just say... Reggie had a little... _'Fall.'_"

"He didn't deserve that- Even if he messed up! He didn't deserve to die!" I spat, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh, he certainly did. You see, Reggie put us at risk with his incompetence. He has had a string of screw ups lately. Killing one in order to save many is part of survival. It's one of the tougher decisions that a weaker person couldn't make. It's why it falls to us to lead them to safety." Carver spoke, standing from his chair to sit on the desk beside me. "Do you understand? Well, I wish it was different, I do. But they are weak... And we are strong."

"I'm not like you." I spoke with so much anger, with such a tone I never knew I had.

"I know it when I see it. And we're more alike then you think. In fact, I think you realise it, but you're not comfortable with it yet. There's no way you could of lasted this long otherwise. " My eyes go wide at Carvers confession... What...? No- I don't kill people! "I realised it back in that cabin. You were scared. But you looked me straight in the eye. Kept your nerve." Carver spoke, leaning over to me, foreheads inches apart as he gestured to his eyes. "That's what we need. If we're going to get through this. The next generation has to be stronger than the last to... Lead us out of this... Kids like you. Raised the right way. The way my child will be raised."

"What if it isn't yours?" I ask, with a glare in my eyes.

"Well, even if that was true, it's mine now. All right, now-" Carver was cut off by the sound of his radio. "-Bill? You there?"

"Yeah? I'm here."

"The loading bay door is jacked. Troy really knocked the shit out of it. The rails are tweaked so it wont shut all the way. I don't think it's an emergency, but Stan should check it out when he can." I recognize the girls voice as Tavia's, one of Carvers guards.

"I'll get him on it... Out." Carver spoke before placing the radio in his pocket. "That fucking idiot... Herd on its way and he puts a god damn ding in my door. Go on back to the yard. It's almost super time." Carver dismissed me with a wave of his hand.

I was just glad to get out of there.

* * *

"We all know what happened this morning- I don't know what that son of a bitch is going to do next!"

I walked into the yard, watching the group talk before taking a seat on one of the lawn chairs by the fire.

"So you want to ring the dinner bell for a herd of walkers to show up? How is that better?" Mike hissed.

"Cause this place will be fucking chaos when that thing hits. No one will be paying attention to us. And that is when we go. That is our opening. We just got to figure out a way to draw them to us." I looked away from Kenny's ranting to the girl that never speaks on the other side of the room.

"Your friend here wants to get us killed by lurkers before Bill can do it." Rebecca explained to me before gesturing to Kenny.

"What is it with you?" Kenny asked, glaring at Rebecca.

"That's what it sounds like to me." Rebecca shrugged with a raise in her eyebrows.

"Luke can help us- He's outside. He wants a radio so he can help keep an eye on the guards." I brought up, noting to myself that Luke wanted me to tell them he was here.

"Thank you! That's the plan I vote for." Rebecca nodded her head in agreement, looking from me to Kenny.

"You know about Luke?" I ask in a hushed tone.

"He flagged us down when Troy wasn't looking. Told us his plan. Mentioned he spoke with you." Mike explained.

"If Luke can tell us what's going on with the guards, we can use that to pick a good time to escape." Rebecca suggested.

"That seems reasonable.." Sarita agreed with a nod of her head.

"Who knows when that will be? There was a girl from Crawford that used church bells to send walkers all over the city. We just need something really loud." Kenny concluded, leaning back into his chair.

"The P.A system Carver is always using is quite loud." Sarita hinted, looking over to Kenny.

"I saw some controls in Carvers office." I joined in, wanting to be a help.

"She's right. They're all controlled in Bills office. There's a switch in there that will turn them on. I used to make a lot of the announcements back in the day. I had the outside speakers flipped on once... Luckily there wasn't much around to hear it. It was pretty loud though." Rebecca added. Thank god we have people that used to be on the inside...

"That's perfect- We just have to get into his office? Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Kenny asked, clapping his hands together.

"Because it doesn't change anything... This isn't a discussion on how to do it, it's a discussion on whether it's stupid. And it is still stupid. The sensible thing is to get Luke the radio. Then wait for an opening."

"We should get the radio to Luke. It doesn't hurt to have more information." I include, knowing Kenny's plan is stupid.

"Fine! Fine, we can do that. But the herd is still what's going to get us out of here. Maybe Luke can tell us where it is hitting from." Kenny finally gave in with a sigh of defeat. "So we get that turd a radio, he keeps us posted on the herds movement. We fire up the PA thing then bring the walkers to roll over the place."

"Then what?"

"Get some guns and shoot our way out- I don't know- We improvise!" Kenny stuttered and fumbled with his words.

"Then that's not a plan- You don't plan to improvise!" Mike fought back.

"I figured out what your problem is... You don't think this stuff through. If the end of the plan is to just stroll through a herd of walkers, then you should know from the jump that there is no way it's ever going to work." Rebecca pointed out, shaking her head.

"Actually... I do it all the time."

We all look over, surprised to hear the girl speak.

"First words I ever hear you say, and it is just some crazy, stupid, shit." Mike chuckled lightly.

"Hush- What do you mean exactly?" Sarita asked, sounding interested.

"When you cover yourself in their smell, rub the walker guts all over you... They can't tell you from one of them. Trust me. I walked through herds before. You just have to keep calm and make sure you're good and covered." The girl shrugged like it was nothing.

"Lee figured that out..." I admit, looking over to Kenny. "It is how we got out of the Marsh house... Lee covered me and we walked right through."

"Really? Holy shit... Good one Lee."

"I have a plan to get into the stockroom- Come on kid, im going to need your help."

Despite being annoyed on how she called me kid, I followed.

* * *

After making it back with the radios, I went to bed feeling lonely. God, I missed being around Luke.

"All right, we're all here." Kenny started as we all stood around a table with the radio placed on top.

"Someone has to get the radio out to Luke. What is the problem?" Rebecca snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We should probably figure out who is doing what before we-" Kenny was cut off by the sound of the yard gate being opened. I sighed in relief as I watched Kenny hide it behind his back.

"Time to get up. They let you sleep in, all things considered." Tavia announced, walking through the gate.

"Where's my dad?" Sarah asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"He is going where the rest of you are going. To work."

* * *

Kenny had managed to get the radio in my pocket. As Kenny, Mike and Tony walked ahead of me, I quickly slid into the comic book stores door.

"Luke?" I called through the store. "It's me- Clementi-"

"I swear to Christ you're going to regret this!" Tony yelled. Before I could explain myself, he slapped me hard across my face. "You ain't supposed to be in here!" He hissed before grabbing me by the arm and dragging me out. "You people have been here one fucking day- just wait. You'll see what happens." Tony hissed before throwing me to Kenny and Mike. "Move."

We were marched into the room to find Luke on the floor with Carlos by his side. Everyone else stood around watching as Carver was pacing around with his hands on his hips. "This is how we are paid for our trust?" Carver hissed, holding up one of the radios "Whatever you were planning is over. It's done. Luke here can't help you now. You got to help yourselves. You have to help me find the strength to forgive you. Now you can start by telling me where the other one is. If the radio isn't in my hand by the count of three, we will have to make things a little difficult. Don't want anything bad to happen to your _friend,_ don't you Luke?" Carver smirked, gesturing to me.

"Wha-" Kenny mumbled, confused.

"One..."

No one moved...

"Two."

"It's right here! I got it!" Kenny piped up, holding it high up in the air. "Sorry about that... Not sure what I was thinking." Kenny shrugged, placing the radio in his hand. Kenny was shoved out of the way as Carvers eyes were glued to me.

_"Three."_

* * *

_**CLEM NOOOO!**_

_**I've been making extra long chapters, so please, it means so much when people review!**_

_**Hours to write, seconds to review.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Emmy_**

**_ARGH I LOVE THIS!_**

**_THANKYOUTHANKYOU_**

**_Guest_**

**_Omg I love this fanfic! I can't wait til the next chapter... the suspense is killing mee..._**

**_I've been updating long chapters daily- although it's awesome, I wouldn't expect it to last, sadly! But thank you so much for keeping with my story!_**

**_Bixi 3_**

**_Loved the chapter! Loved that little ClemxLuke moment _ i will definitely make an account but only in a couple of days and i will always review your story,every chapter! ;) anyway thanks for the compliment i would love to get to know you better,like i did with ClementineEverettTWDG :D keep writing,love the story!_**

**_Make sure you let me know when you do make an account! Thank you for reviewing all the time! And, (SPOILER ALERT FOR THE CHAPTER) sadly, they both had to part after a fight :(_**

**_I want everyone to know, I don't hate Luke like a lot of people from tumblr do. He had a perfectly good reason to be worried. I'm just coming from Clems perspective. Plus, I wont ever leave Kenny._**

* * *

**_Clementines POV_**

_"Jesus..."_

_"Clementine? Can you hear me?"_

"..Ow... Damn it." I curse as I regain conciousness only to feel nothing but pain. I touch my face to feel dried blood on my cheek. Slowly I sit up and lift my leg over the bed. The only thing that seemed to be damaged was my face- just a punch that reopened my cut and knocked me out.. I stood up and held my arms out in an attempt for balance. Looking over to the group sitting around the fire, Sarita was in tears as Rebecca comforted her. I slowly made my way over to the group as everyone looked up to me.

"Your okay!" Sarah gasped staring up at me. After hearing those words, Luke and Mike turned from the gate, where it seemed like they were talking to Bonnie, and over to me.

"Oh thank god..." I heard Luke whisper before walking faster then ive ever seen before, over to me.

"I'm okay- Don't worry about me." A smile lifts on my face as Luke pulls me to him close. I go tense quickly after remembering we were surrounded by our group. Feeling I was uncomfortable, Luke pulled away but kept a hand placed on my shoulder.

"What did she say?" Rebecca asked Mike, although she looked suspicious as she kept her gaze on us shortly.

"She said she can get us out of the pen if we can get the PA system going. Second she hears it she'll run over and spring us." Mike explained.

"It's not great." Luke sighed with a frown as he went tense.

"Why isn't it great?" I ask with a glare in my eyes. This is our way out of here...

"Because most of us are beat to shit. Or pregnant. And besides that, it is risky as hell." Luke shook his head as he removed his hand from me to cross over his chest. I gave him a slightly angry frown.

"It is pretty damn risky, guys." Nick agreed.

"Risky? Did you guys see what that son of a bitch just did? He punched Clementine then beat the shit out of Kenny- the plan works. Nothing needs to change. The hard part is done. This guy is crazy, who knows what he is going to do." I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my chest.

"What about Kenny?" I ask with fear but determination in my voice.

"He uh- Carver..." Luke started, fumbling with his words.

"Carver tried to get into your pants if you know what I mean. As Carlos held Luke back, Kenny was on him in a second. You can put together what happened." Jane explained, leaning back onto her chair. I swallowed hard and looked over to Luke as he continued on.

"Were dealing with a man beat to shit, Sarita in no shape to do anything, and Clementine and I are a god damn mess. Look, we should rest up, okay? We should bide our time, and wait for an opening. Bonnie's agreeing to help us tonight, but it doesn't mean she can't do it some other night." Luke suggested.

"I don't know guys, Luke is making sense..." Nick nodded his head, all though he did seem unsure.

"Ain't nothing out there guys... Trust me, ive looked. There's no food, no supplies, they picked everything clean!" Luke continued on, trying to convince us to wait. But we can't...

"We need to leave now. It is only going to get worse." I nodded my head, knowing ill stick with my decision. I looked over to Kenny as Carlos walked from him and over to join us. You better be fucking okay Kenny or I swear to god... "Can I see him?"

"I don't think that is a good idea... His orbital is crushed. I don't know if there's much hope for the eye." I sucked in a large breath of air, holding my breath. "I got him as stable as I could, cleaned it, got some of the swelling down, bandaged it as best as I could... But until he wakes up, we don't know if there is any brain damage." I quickly wiped at my eyes as I felt them start to let out tears. Man up Clementine- Don't cry in front of them.

"Okay, look... Maybe im just playing devils advocate here, but if... dammit, if y'all are serious about going tonight, we are going to have to start talking about maybe.. leaving some people behind." My head snapped over to Luke with fire in my eyes, burning through the tears. "Your joking right? No!" I hissed clenching my jaw tight. "There is no other way!" Luke sighed heavily.

"This is bullshit!" I hiss with a glare.

"Well, I don't like it either, but guess what. It's where were at."

"Sarita, Kenny, and I are only here because of you guys. And you want to leave them behind? I'm not leaving without Kenny. _We_ aren't leaving without Kenny. That's not fair. We stay together." I clench my fists tight together, never being so pissed off at Luke before. This is so stupid!

"Life isn't fair Clem. We are just trying to make the best of a bad situation here. No one wants to leave Kenny." Luke sighed. Just as I was about to give him hell, I was interrupted.

"Good... Cause... You wont have too..." Kenny! "I'm all right, hon..." Kenny reassured Sarita as she hugged him tight. "We leave tonight... Plan don't change."

"Not bad old man." Nick shook his head with a smirk.

"Thanks, asshole." Kenny shot back.

"You are one tough bastard." Mike agreed with a shake of his head.

"Do tough bastards get their ass kicked in front of everybody?" As Kenny answered Mike, I slowly walked up to him... He saved me... My virginity... "You all right? That wasn't your fault, okay? So don't go blaming yourself." Instead of answering, I ran into Kenny with a hug. I clenched my eyes shut tight so more tears wouldn't spill. Kenny wrapped his arms around me as well, I could only pray he couldn't feel me shaking.

"All right... Well then, what now?" Luke asked after we pulled apart.

"We get the hell out of here." Kenny answered with no hesitation.

"Like now, now?" Luke asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes!" Rebecca agreed with a nod of her head and crossing of her arms.

"Where are we going? In case things get squirrelly and we have to make a break for it, we need a place to meet up." Kenny explained, weakly.

"We could meet up at Parker's Run. It's a civil war place a few miles north. Tourist trap. Has signs all over. Just need to follow the road." Mike suggested.

"We stopped there after we escaped the first time. Luke and Carlos know where it is. It's not that far." Rebecca continued.

"Now we just need someone to set off that PA, right? I mean, you never bothered to explain who is supposed to do that." Everyone looked from Luke to me. "Wait, what? She's the plan? No!"

"I need a boost."

* * *

I stood on the hook and held my hands tight around the rope. Just as Mike was starting to pull me up, Luke whispered to me, "About what I said before..."

"We'll talk about this later, Luke." I hiss with a glare in my eye. If I wasn't so upset, the rational side of me would of understood where he was coming. Like I said, if I wasn't so upset. I looked away from Luke as Mike pulled me up above everybody's heads.

"Be sure to remember to flip the switch for the outdoor speakers. Just the indoor speakers might not draw the herd. It's right on the microphone box." Rebecca explained. "By default, it is set to play music, so you should have to turn it on, right? Then climb back up and drop into the stockroom. We will meet you there"

Rebecca nodded with a smile after I repeated everything to her.

"Be careful!" Sarita called as Mike pulled me up all the way.

I jump down into Carvers office. I shake Alvin in an attempt to rouse him, but I get no reply. With a sigh, I continue on with my mission and go to the PA system. I turn on the outdoor speakers and the microphone, then I place a CD in the machine. Crossing my fingers, I hit play. I grin and pump my fist in victory as the sound plays through. I nod to Bonnie as she looks over to me before going to the gate. I jump and turn around at hearing something behind me.

"Alvin! Are you okay?" I gasp, watching him dig through Carvers drawer.

Pulling out a gun from the drawer, Alvin looked over to me, ignoring my question. "Carver talks all that tough guy shit... then keeps the tiniest gun in the universe. Heh, something funny about that." I looked out the window to see people coming. Shit.. "We have to go!"

"I ain't going anywhere... But you are. Go on, I mean to get some payback." Alvin told me with a look in his eyes ive never seen before.

"No- We're leaving. We are all leaving!" I argue. We can't loose more people.. Not now.

"I'm not fit to move, kid... I've run out of road." Alvin admitted with a shake of his head. I knew it was true, I just don't want to accept it... "You have to get out of here. They'll be here any second." Alvin warned as we both heard people coming up the stairs.

"Thank you..." I sniff before running to the skylight.

"Take care of my girls... I get the feeling... That it's going to be a girl." I gave Alvin one small, sad smile before climbing up to the skylight. I gasp as a man runs through the door and shoots Alvin through the shoulder. Just as I thought he was dead, Alvin shot the man right back. After watching Alvin fall to the side, lifeless, I disappeared up the skylight.

Running across the roof, I jump onto the shelve in the stockroom after going through the skylight. I cursed to myself as I see Carver has caught the group... It's not over yet. I grabbed onto the ledge of the shelve and moved across until I was close enough... too... jump! Right on top of Carver. As I landed on Carver, Kenny punched him, then Luke grabbed his gun, yelling, "Get back!"

"Clementine- Where's Alvin?" Rebecca asked with panic clear on her face. I gave her a sad look before she gasped, "No... Kill him."

"Come on, Luke. This ain't none of your business." Carver protested, raising his hands in surrender.

"It became my business when you tried to rape my girlfriend and kill my friends." Luke yelled back with no hesitation.

"Wha-" I cut off Kenny, saying, "Tie him up."

"Yeah, okay, okay... We got any rope-" Luke nodded to me before getting cut off with the sound of a gun. Once, then twice, Kenny had shot Carver in the leg. Walking forwards, Kenny grabbed a crowbar and held it tight in his hands. With a harsh tone, Kenny whispered, "Go on and wait outside."

"Kenny, please." Sarita begged her lover as everyone started to head out.

"I only need a minute... Go on... You don't need to see this." Kenny's fingers tightened around the crowbar.

"That girl has already grown up seeing more then you've ever imagined." Carver weakly spat blood out after speaking.

"Shut your mouth, Bill. You're all just going to let him do this?" Luke cursed, looking around at the group.

"Don't do this Kenny... You're scaring me.." I whimper slightly, showing abit of my demons.

"Look at you... You fucking ingrates. You don't even know how good you got it. That's all right.. You'll learn..." I raised an eyebrow towards Carver as I walked around him, closer to the gate to the outdoors. "Lambs to the slaughter... No shepherd to guide you. Clementine knows exactly what im talking about."

"Come on." Sarita ushered.

"Come on, Clem." Luke looked sadly over to me, looking like he thought I might actually stay.

As I started to walk away, Carver spoke again, stopping me. "Oh come on, don't be like that, Clementine. Don't run away. You know you want to see the show. Who do you think your fooling, huh. I know you. I know who you are." I felt myself shaking without any control over my body. Clenching my fists together, I stamped my foot as I spoke. "I'm not like you. I don't kill people! I don't attempt to _rape people"_

"Your killing me right now..." Carver answered with a smirk.

Just as I was about to do something I regret, Sarita ushered me outside.

"That's not the Kenny I know in there... I thought I could save him." Sarita sniffed, looking to the ground.

"Man, we're never going to make it through this." Nick sighed as Kenny and Rebecca came outside after us.

"Looks like were in the eye of the storm now... Here, you're going to need this." Luke sighed before handing me a hammer with a blade on the other side. As a walker neared, I hit it in the face a couple times until it fell over, dead.

"You guys better hurry up and get to smearing if you want to live." Jane warned as we all heard gunshots from the top of the building.

"Why don't we just take the truck?" Sarah asked as I began to cut the zombie I killed open.

"We will, we will... It's just safer to get covered first." Carlos answered his daughter, covering her in the guts. After I got myself, I took to smearing Sarah's back as Carlos got her front. "Just remain calm and there will be nothing to fear. I'll keep you safe." Her father reassured her.

I turned to see Rebecca, Bonnie, Sarita, Kenny, and Jane jump into the back of the moving truck as Mike continued to cover himself and Luke and Nick sat in the front, turning the keys in the ignition. We all cheered when the engine started. Carlos jumped into the back as well. Sarah and I began to head to the truck, but we stopped at the sound of a gunshot. Sarah screamed as we looked from Troy to the dead body of Mike.

"Sara-" Carlos was cut short as the back of the truck shut close.

"Shit- Sarah- RUN!" I scream, grabbing her hand and pulling her behind me into the forest.

We both could hear Troy close behind us.

* * *

**_WOOO_**

**_FROM HERE ON OUT, IM GOING MY OWN WAY WITH THIS STORY!_**

**_THERE MAY BE SOME REFERENCES IF EPISODE 4 COMES OUT BEFORE I FINISH THIS, (because sadly, I have to wrap this up soon) _**

**_AND REMEMBER_**

**_hours to write, seconds to review._**


	18. Chapter 18

_**I'm sort of freaking the fuck out. I posted the chapter, then went to bed. I woke up with over 10 reviews.**_

_**YOU ARE ALL GOING TO MAKE ME CRY, GOD DAMMIT**_

_**ReneeHue**_

_**Loving this fanfic so much! Its got me begging for more! Keep up the great work and update soon Please!**_

_**Thank you! I'm so obsessed with twdg, all the chapters should be pretty frequent. Basically, I have no life and im spending it by taking my emotions out on writing.**_

_**Bixi 3**_

_**OMG this is getting soooooo good! Can't wait for you to update! I will definitely inform you when I make an account ;) I only have one question... When you said you're going to wrap up the story did you mean to wrap it up until episode 4? Because I DON'T WANT THIS STORY TO END! :'(**_

_**Thank you! No, by wrap it up, I mean either end it, or make a sequel. I think I might make a sequel... I was planning on this story ending pretty sad and tragic, but maybe ill make the sequel about them dying. I think I might do that. If I don't, im going to make another cluke fanfic, maybe an AU one. JUST EVERYONE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**_

_**Caitlin**_

_**Omg omg omg I just love them together sooo much! they're adorable, I like the part where they're tickling each other, squeeeeee! **_  
_**Keep up the amazing work :) this is by far the best Cluke fanfic**_

_**I also forgot to add, when this amazing story ends... could u somehow do a sequel ?! That would be so amazing... maybe they have a child together :D xxxx**_

_**THANK YOU, I'M BLUSHING! I'm either going to do a sequel, or make a new story for these two. Just check out the comment I made for Bixi 3 above.**_

_**Guest**_

_**I'm so glad I'm not the only one who ships Luke and Clem! I love this story and CANNOT WAIT for next chapter! :) This game series and this fanfic are probably my favorites ever!**_

_**God no, you definitely aren't the only one. I fricken love them together. Thank you so so soooo much :)**_

_**Rory**_

_**PLEASE UPDATE! PLEASE**_

_**Here it is :)**_

* * *

_**Clementines POV**_

_"Sarah-_ Get ahead of me!" I order, pushing the younger girl in front of me. If Troy starts shooting, im not going to let Sarah be on the other side of the bullet.

I was grateful for the cover of the bushes and trees, making it harder for Troy to catch up. But if I keep having to push Sarah every time she becomes to slow, we aren't going to make it. I attempted to calm Sarah down as we ran, tears were streaming down her face. We both fell to the ground when we made it to an empty road. Getting up, I stumbled to Sarah's side.

"S-Sarah... Follow the road- all the way to where we're supposed to meet up. I- I'll meet you there." I knew the last part was a lie. I wasn't going to live through this, was I.

"Clem- No! He'll kill you!" Sarah panicked, standing up.

"Go!" I order, pushing her ahead. Looking back only once, Sarah ran as fast as her feet could take her.

I took in a deep breath as I turned around, only to be met with Troy. Holding his gun under his arm, he began to clap slowly. "Playing the hero now, aren't you? Don't worry... When im done with making your dead slow and painful, ill go after her." Troy smirked, pulling a knife from his pocket. I pursed my lips in a thin line as I began to back away, slowly. I have to take up as much time as I can. I need to be sure that Sarah will be safe.

"Shit!" I cursed as I tripped over a rock, falling onto my back.

"You're just making this easy for me." Troy laughed as I turned onto my stomach and attempted to crawl away. With a grunt, I collapsed to the floor as Troy kicked me in the stomach. "Y'know, it's okay to give up." Leaning on my elbows, I continued to crawl. The only thing I had my mind set on was the rusty, sharp, nail a couple feet away from me. "I guess not... Just not your style, is it?" Troy laughed as he kicked me again.

Troy pushed my face against the ground as he kneeled over top of me. "You can try begging."

"Fuck you." I hissed, spitting out blood afterwards. Turning me over, Troy applied pressure to my neck.

"Let me tell you something... You have no idea what im capable of." Troy stated as I began to gasp for air. I waved my arms around in an attempt to find anything I could use to get this son of a bitch off of me- anything! I was too caught up in trying to find something, we both didn't notice the sound of a car screeching to a stop. Grabbing a hold of the nail, I stabbed Troy in the side before pushing him off of me as hard as I can. In a flash, I took Troy's knife then began stabbing him over and over in the head.

"Clementine!" Someone screamed before pulling me off of Troy's corpse.

"D-Don't fucking touch me!" I scream, struggling to get out of the persons arms.

"It's okay- it's me.. It's me...Look, look..." Luke hushed, facing me towards him. "It's me.." Luke grabbed my face with both of his hands, forcing me to look up at him.

"He tried to..." I cry out, just noticing the tears pouring down my face.

"Oh, baby girl... It's okay.. It's okay." Luke comforted, bringing me close for a hug. Pulling back, Luke kept his hands on my face.

"C'mon... Lets get you in the car. We need to find Sarah."

* * *

I sat with my knees pressed against my chest and with my back pressed against the wall of the moving vehicle.

Everything around me was a blur... But all I could concentrate on was Carvers words repeating in my head.

_"Don't be like that, Clementine. Don't run away. You know you want to see the show. Who do you think your fooling, huh. I know you. I know who you are."_

_"We're more alike then you think."_

"Clementine! Where the hell is Sarah?" Only Carlos' words manage to merge their way into my mind.

I shake my head after being brought back to reality from Carlos, but I still couldn't process the words he was saying. But one word stuck in my mind. _Sarah._ She's out there. I have to find her... With shaky legs, I stand up as everyone looks over to me. I see their mouths moving, but still... All I hear is Sarah and Carver.

"Stop the car!" I order, heading to the trunk door as the truck screeches to a stop.

"Clementine- what are you doing?" I heard Luke ask from behind me. Ignoring him, I open the door and jump out onto the wet road- it was raining.

"Sarah!" I scream through the rain, walking forwards some more. It was useless... We had to of passed her- Or she's too far ahead- hell, I don't know... How long were we driving?

"Luke- We need to find my daughter!" Carlos panicked, grabbing onto Luke's shoulders as he jumped out of the truck, behind him.

"God dammit- this is all my fault!" I shut my eyes and pull at my own hair. I should of got Sarah in the truck faster- I shouldn't of made her run- fuck, fuck, fuck!

"Fuck- This is so fucked up!" I hear Nick curse from inside the truck.

"Guys- This isn't the time to be doing this!" I hear Rebecca whimper from inside the truck, but I ignore her at the sound of the scared girl in the bushes. My heart stopped as Sarah came out of the bushes with a broken lens in her glasses and some scraped hands.

"Daddy?" In an instant, Carlos was running to Sarah as I sighed in relief.

"Sarah- Are you hurt? Bit?" His words sounded jumbled together as he hugged his daughter tight before looking her over, twice.

Everyone went silent as Rebecca's silent whimpering turned into her screaming out...

"My water broke."

* * *

**_I feel like most of this chapter is just the note above, but hell, I wrote two or three long chapters in 2 days._**

**_Hours to write, seconds to review_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Emmy_**

**_THIS IS SO AMAZING I LOVE THIS! You are incredibly talented and I love where this is going!_**

**_Thank you! I just need to decide, who gets to live, which will probably get some angry people._**

**_Guest_**

**_OMGGGGG PLEASE UPDATE SOON! I love this so much and can't wait for Rebecca to have her baby :D_**

**_Thank you! Here's the update!_**

**_After this chapter, im hitting 100 reviews! So excited!_**

**_ALSO_**

**_PLEASE_**

**_FOLLOW _**

**_MY TUMBLR_**

**_SHAMELESS PROMOTING MYSELF HERE_**

**_Follow me at .com!_**

**_I post TWDG and AMC'S TWD_**

**_But mostly humor and other stuff I like..._**

* * *

Thirteen hours...

Rebecca's labour lasted thirteen hours.

It all felt like it was in slow motion for Clementine. Even with Nick, speeding down the road with everyone piled in the back. They made it to Parker's run in just a few short minutes. They had found towels in the bathrooms of the rooms from the hotel, that was attached to the building for tourists to stay. Clementine wanted to help- but she was frozen still. Her mind was playing back time. From killing Troy, to Carver, to meeting the group at the cabin, Lee, and then finally, her parents.

She remembered the little things...

* * *

_**Clementine's POV**_

"Take a picture, it will last longer." I mumble, eyes shut. I woke to the feeling of being watched, and my suspicions came true when I woke to the feeling of Luke's arm wrapped around me.

"Even when your half asleep, you still manage to be sarcastic." Luke scoffed with a shake of his head. "You look so... _innocent,_ when you sleep.." With that comment, I crinkled my nose and turned my face into his chest to hide it from Luke. I still kept my eyes sealed shut.

Luke's chest vibrated as he let out a short, quiet, laugh. Luke squeezed me tight before humming a tune from his head. The humming soon turned into singing...

_"You don't know how you met me, you don't know why,_

_You can't turn around and say goodbye,_

_All you know is when im with you, I make you free,_

I blushed at the sound of the lovely singing in my ear. Opening my eyes, I looked down with a smile as I clasped my hand in Luke's. I snuggled deeper into Luke's side, both of our free arms being wrapped tight around one another.

_"I'm singing, Follow me and everything will be all right,_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,_

_and if you wanna leave, I can guarantee,_

_I won't find anybody else like you..."_

I felt my cheeks heat up as he changed the lyrics to the familiar song. I was so engrossed in Luke's singing, I didn't even realise we both lay in the familiar warmth of a bed.

"You never told me you could sing." I point out with a large smile. And man, could he sing.

"Didn't think it was important." Luke shrugged with a tilt of his lips.

"This is nice..." I admit, just above a whisper as I close my eyes once more. Neither one of us wanted to bring up that fight last night. We didn't need to. He just wanted to protect his family- Just like me.

My eyes shot open as I remembered last night. "Shit- Rebecca- The baby!" I shot upright, leaving the warmth of Luke. I must of fell asleep halfway through! "What happene-" I let out a short yelp as I fell off the bed. "_Ow..._"

"Jesus... Are you all right?" Luke asked through a fit of laughter as he peeked over the bed to look at me.

"Rebecca..." I groaned, sitting up and taking Luke's hand to help me up. "What happened?" I asked, standing up and sitting back on the bed.

"The baby... It's a healthy, baby girl! Rebecca- she fell asleep like five minutes afterwards..." Luke told me, watching me for my reaction.

"Thank god..." I sighed in relief and fell back onto the bed, my head landing on Luke's stomach. I sort of regretted ruining that little moment from before... Luke... He is the only thing close to normality that I have... I don't know if I could handle losing that. "You know im going to make you sing for me again." I comment, closing my eyes as Luke ran his fingers through my tangled hair.

"Pfft. You wish." Luke scoffed, twirling a strand of my hair.

"Luke, Clementine! You guys need to come see this!" The panic in Nick's voice from outside our door, made my blood run cold...

This didn't sound good.

* * *

"What's going on?" Luke asked, worry clear in his voice.

I went stiff as I saw Rebecca, laying still on the large, double bed. Nick, Kenny, Sarita, and Carlos were surrounding her..

"Rebecca... She isn't waking up..." Carlos told us, with a sad frown.

"What do you mean?" I ask, before biting down my lip, hard.

"There is still a heartbeat... But it is faint. Without the proper equipment, I don't know if she is going to make it..." Carlos explained, rubbing his hands on a dirty, white, towel. "The labour was rough on her body... We didn't have any of the proper medication. The baby is still at risk for that as well..."

I swallowed hard as I let the words sink in. If we just stayed one more night- one fucking night- We wouldn't be in this situation. They probably had enough medical supplies to keep Rebecca _and_ the baby alive... Jesus...

"Clementine, can you tell Sarah for me? Please.. Your her friend. Last night, you saved her life... If you hadn't of made her run ahead, Troy would of no doubt killed her first, just to make you watch. There is nothing I can do to repay that." Feeling sick to my stomach, it took me a moment to process Carlos' words. First Alvin, and now Rebecca... Pursing my lips in a tight, thin line, I slowly nodded my head._  
_

This isn't going to be easy.

* * *

**_I'm extremely lazy and with writers block all through this, so only a short chapter tonight... Sorry guys._**

**_I'M STILL UNSURE IF IM GOING TO KILL REBECCA OFF, SO_**

**_LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS!_**

**_if your wondering, the song is, "follow me by Uncle Kracker!_**

**_Hours to write, seconds to review._**


	20. Chapter 20

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO TOLD ME I UPLOADED THE WRONG THING,**

**I DUN GOOFED**

**RiseUpToYourAbil-**

**Nice Chapter, love learning about Roman Empires :P**

***Luke voice* I HECKED UP**

**lol-**

**Well,that was good for a laugh. xD**

***Luke voice* I HECKED UP**

* * *

_**Clementine's POV**_

"Sarah?" I call through the motel door before knocking.

Despite her large groan, she didn't reply. With a roll of my eyes, I opened the door to see Sarah laying on one of the two beds, facing away from me. With her uneven breathing and glasses still on, I could tell she hasn't been sleeping.

"How are you holding up?" I ask uneasily, sitting on the end of the bed after closing the door. Sarah rolled over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling unanswering. Her expression looked bored, but unreadable. Sarah's skin looked pale, and it was starting to freak me out... "So... How was your sleep?" I ask, a hint of hopefulness in my voice. Maybe this will start a conversation.

"You saved my life yesterday..." Sarah admitted, making me sigh in relief. Thank god, she's not broken. "You told me to run away, and you stayed behind, knowing he was going to kill you... Why? How did you keep fighting?"

I let out a heavy breath, looking away from Sarah as her eyes went to me. Thinking about it for a moment, I fell back onto the bed beside her. I stared up to the roof with a sigh. "I wasn't about to let you die before me, was I?" I admitted, a hint of a smile in my voice before turning serious. "For a moment, laying on the ground after he had kicked me hard in the stomach... I gave up. But something in my mind... _clicked_... I remembered all the people who _died_ to get me this far... The people who care for me... And I kept fighting."

"Thank you, Clementine..." Sarah thanked, with a shaky voice, just above a whisper.

In that moment, I decided that Sarah didn't need to know about Rebecca right now... From that moment in the lodge when Sarah started to panic about her father being missing, I always knew Sarah had something wrong. Werther it was anxiety, or depression, it didn't matter. Sarah is in a dark place at the moment, and more bad news at the moment could break her... I don't think I could handle it if it came to that... I know that Sarah is too innocent for a world like this, but I still find myself growing attached to the young girl.

I bring Sarah into my arms for a hug, squeezing her tight.

Maybe, just maybe, she'll get lucky...

* * *

The sound of the door slamming shut echoed against the walls of the small room.

I made my way to the side of the almost lifeless woman, with a heavy head and heart.

I pull a chair over, taking a seat besides the pale, Rebecca. "I know you and I have had out differences..." I start with a shaky breath. "Hell, you wanted me dead when we first met... I thought of you as a lying, cheating, bitch... But, now as I think it through, you... You are the strongest women I have ever known. Pregnant, in the middle of the apocalypse... You kept living on, even with Carver out for you and your baby. Even after Alvin died, you still kept living..." My throat felt dry and my chest tightened with every word. I swallowed hard, trying to stop the tears threatening to spill.

"It's okay, Rebecca... You can let go..." I whisper, closing my eyes tight.

After standing up, I made my way to the other side of the room, where a baby girl lay wrapped in a small blanket, in the middle of a cot. With shaky hands, I picked up the asleep newborn and rocked her slowly in my arms.

"I can't promise you that she will live, Rebecca, but I can promise you this...

I'll protect her with my _life_.."

* * *

That night, everyone sat around a low lit fire, wrapped in large, warm, blankets.

Pretty quick, Carlos had to carry a sleeping Sarah to bed. Sarita was soon next to turn in.

"Okay, okay, so... Squid tentacles for arms, or fly eyes?" At Bonnie's question, I hummed slightly, rubbing my chin pretending to be in thought.

"Obvious. Squid tentacles. Think of all the walls I could climb!" I answered with a large smile, enjoying this game of would you rather.

"That's the biggest load of shit, think of all the people you could scare away with those bug eyes." Kenny butted in, making me scoff and roll my eyes, playfully.

"Whatever... My turn! Hmm... If you could have everything back to normal, dead finally staying dead, but only at the cost of being attached to the person beside you for the rest of your life, would you do it?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest, being proud of what I had come up with.

Nick and Kenny looked to each other, both of them cringed just thinking about it.

"Hell no. I'd rather be eaten by those things." Nick cursed, a dirty look in his eye at the thought of being stuck with Kenny forever.

I looked to my left, expecting Luke to be looking to me, but instead he was looking to Bonnie who was on his left. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I watched Bonnie's cheeks tint red with a shy smile. "Yeah... I'd do it." Bonnie answered with a nod, sounding slightly breathless. Luke answered the same way. I shifted in my seat, leaning further away from Luke. An uncomfortable feeling started at the bottom of my stomach as I hid my face behind my hat.

"Fuck man, your girlfriend is right there." Kenny glared, gesturing to me.

"Wait, you know about that?" I gasp, Bonnie and Luke leaving my mind, only for a second.

"You both have a room together... It wasn't that hard to put two and two together." Kenny stated, rolling his eyes. "It doesn't mean im okay with it... But I may be able to grow to it... Eventually. It's not like you'd listen to me if I said no anyways..." Kenny pointed out, sending a death glare to Luke.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough with this mushy, lovey dovey shit." Nick interrupted, pulling his back pack out from behind his chair. "I say we have a little fun." I groaned as I saw the familiar containers being pulled from his bag.

"You brought that shit with you?" I ask, with an annoyed tone. He brought some moonshine with him- and it looks like a lot...

"Fuck yes, pass it over!" I rolled my eyes over to Kenny.

"Come on, Clem... Take a load off." Nick shrugged, passing out a container for each person.

I've never actually had a drink before... The miserable feeling that was still in my stomach and chest told me, _fuck it. _I took the drink from Nick, unscrewing it without a thought. Taking 3 large, quick gulps, I pulled back, a coughing fit quickly taking place. The liquid burned against my mouth and throat, making it feel dry despite just drinking. It felt like I was drinking mouthwash- times ten.

"Jesus, easy... Your first drink, including the fact it is mostly alcohol, and you down half the bottle..." Kenny laughed, taking a sip of his drink. I felt Luke's hand on my back while I sat bent over, just calming my coughing. I sat up, shrugging Luke's hand off of me. I wasn't in the mood for him at the moment... Right now, I just want to numb my emotions...

All I want right now, is to get _drunk._

* * *

**_SHORT CHAPTER BUT STILL I LIKE THIS ONE_**

**_IM FAIRLY PROUD OF IT_**

**_I'm going to copy ClementineEverettTWDG, the girl I beta her story for, (checkitout), and ask if you guys can rate my story out of 10! Constructive criticism welcomed!  
_**

**_Hours to write, seconds to review..._**


	21. Chapter 21

_**I'M REALLY EXCITED TO WRITE DRUNK CLEM**_

_**BUT I DON'T KNOW IF I'M GOING TO GET IT RIGHT THO  
**_

_**IVE NEVER BEEN DRUNK AND I COULDN'T FIND ANY REALLY GOOD REFERENCE SO**_

_**THIS**_

_**IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER**_

_**IT IS SO LATE**_

_**I JUST HAVE WRITERS BLOCK, IT WAS MY MOMS BIRTHDAY, AND SO MUCH STRESS AND ANXIETY**_

_**ALL MY EXCUSES STILL DONT MAKE UP FOR IT**_

* * *

_**Third Person**_

By the end of the first drink, the alcohol already started to kick in.

After a couple more drinks, sounds were getting muffled, Clementines body felt loose and tingly, but her face felt really hot. Pretty quickly, she was in a ridiculously good mood. Every little thing said, made her laugh...

Luke and Bonnie only decided on having one drink, deciding it was safer to have some people sober. Kenny and Nick were probably just about as wasted as Clementine.

"Okay, I think you had enough..." Luke intervened, taking the freshly opened container Clementine was about to press to her lips. She had been starting to worry everyone, one second being in a laughing fit, the next, starting a fight with a bush.

"Hey! Give it back!" Clementine argued, slurring her words so bad to the point that they were no where near understandable.

"Hey- _hey_!" Luke protested as Clem attempted to take the drink from him, standing up but only resulting in falling into Luke. She used Luke as a crutch as he held the drink out, too far out of reach. Clementine tuned out the slightly drunken laughter from Nick, Kenny, and Bonnie.

"Give it back- _Lee!_" Clem cursed, still attempted to take the drink as Luke went tense and everyone went silent.

"Whose Le-" I heard Bonnie start, but Clementine had tuned her out as she continued speaking.

"God, was that so hard?" She snapped after successfully taking the drink.

"Clem..." Luke winced, a sad expression on his face.

"Lee... _Leeeeee~ Leeeeeeeeeeeee_" Clementine sang in a drunken mess, attempting to spin around in circles, spilling the drink everywhere.. "God, Lee... I'm so sorry.. Im sorry to- how many people did I get killed again?" All her thoughts were slipping out of her mouth, and she couldn't control it, but she was too drunk to notice or care.

"Luke..." Nick- or was it Kenny? Oh who cares, one of them said it.

"C'mon, lets get you to bed..."

* * *

_**Clementines POV**_

It's hot... Why is it so hot? I'm sweating, and I feel like I can't breathe...

Groaning at the dull ache pounding in my head, I snuggle closer to the lumpy pillow next to me, hoping to suck up its coolness. I wrap my leg around the pillow, but shift when I feel added warmth. Hold on... My hands roam the lumpy pillow. Are pillows supposed to have legs, arms, muscles, and a heart beat?

I furrow my eyebrows as the sound of someone laughing beside me.

Opening my eyes, I find myself entangled with Luke. I awkwardly unhooked my leg from around his waist, but kept my hand placed on his chest.

"What happened last night?" I groan, rubbing at my eyes. Luke shifted like he was uncomfortable with the question before answering.

"Hows your first hangover?" Luke asked, changing the subject.

"Shhh... Your talking too loud." I whisper in a hushed tone, closing my eyes, pressing one of my hands against my temple.

"One of the disadvantages of the apocalypse... No advil." Luke's truth made me groan in frustration.

I made a sound of protest as Luke moved from my arms. Opening a eye, my breath hitched at the sight of Luke's back, bending over to retrieve a shirt from the floor. I bit my bottom lip at the site of his muscular back. Sitting up, I rubbed at my eyes with a yawn. Last night was a blur, but something tells me I should be happy that I forgot.

I stretched as I stood from the bed, eyes finally turning from Luke. I was grateful to see my clothes still on me, unlike Luke. A light smile spread across my lips as I felt arms wrap around my waist. After turning around, my eyes widened with surprise as Luke pressed his lips to mine, slowly taking away my breath. My finger clasped onto his shirt, my eyes closing shut. I gasped as Luke pressed me against the wall.

I let him. I could push him away, im not weak... But I have no reason to, no... I will let him.. Let him make me forget the world around us... Forget about our loss... Forget about sorrow. Everything is dull and nothing matters, only each other...

Just Luke...

* * *

I chewed at the inside of my mouth, watching the happy, innocent Sarah reading her book.

I have to tell her... I have to tell her before it's too late...

"Hey, Sarah..." I greet, taking a seat beside her on the deck chair by the temporary fire pit. "So... The Guurgles?" I guess, raising an eyebrow at how the book is blank on the front.

"Nope- It's still at that lodge... I wasn't able to grab it before we got captured." Sarah frowned, shivering at the memory. "This is, The Giver."

"Cool..." I shrug, not reading a book since I was young.

"Look, Clem, if you're going to tell me about Rebecca, I know." Sarah admitted, her face being unreadable at the mention of Rebecca. "Jane told me."

"What?" I ask, a hint of anger in my tone. What right does she have to tell her? "What else did she say to you?"

Sarah turned away from me with a shrug, looking back to her book.

God dammit, Jane.

* * *

After talking to Sarah, I was on a search for Jane.

I get it, I should of told her sooner... But, to be honest, im sort of grateful Jane broke it to her for me... Sarah doesn't seem as affected about it as I thought she would be. God, I just want to know what she said to her.

I stopped in my tracks as I heard laughing coming from the second story of the motel. Walking to the bottom of the stairs, I looked up to see Bonnie and Luke leaning on the railing.

"God, I missed this." Bonnie admitted after calming her laughing. "It's time like these that I regret never coming with you guys that day.."

"Yeah.. Why didn't you?" Luke asked, his smile turning into a frown.

"I guess I just... Chickened out..." Bonnie admitted, looking away from Luke.

"Well, thankfully we don't have to worry about a crazy psychopath anymore..." Luke commented, standing up straight.

"That doesn't change anything, Luke..." Bonnie sighed, turning to face him. "I left you guys... I left _us_."

My jaw locked tight as I realise how much my body is trembling. My legs feel like jelly, and my hearts throbbing so bad it hurts to breathe. My guesses were true... They were once a thing.

"Bonnie..." Luke trailed off.

"What can I do here, Luke? What will it take for us to be together again? I've tried so hard- so hard to move on... I believed I had when you guys were gone- but right when I saw you again, I knew... Knew that I don't think I can ever get over you." Bonnie pleaded, a desperate tone in her voice. After hearing that, I quickly made my way back to our room.

God, it hurt so bad knowing what I have to do..

* * *

"Hey, Clem- what are you doing?"

I kept my back to Luke, continuing to shove my things in my small backpack. I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. My body was still trembling horribly, the pain in my heart radiated throughout my body like tiny lightning bolts outlined with needles.

"Packing." I mumble, my heart pounding rapidly as I zip up my backpack.

"What? Are we leaving?" Luke asked, noticing my packing.

"I'm fine. I'm just changing rooms." I answer as calmly as I can, tears threatening to escape my eyes as I looked around the room for things I may have forgot, still refusing to face Luke.

"Wha- Hey- are you okay?" I froze, going tense as Luke grabbed my wrist. God, it hurt so bad. It hurt how worried Luke sounded, noticing how violently im shaking... It hurt how im acting so exposed and vulnerable

"Don't touch me." I hiss in a whisper, closing my eyes hard.

"What?"

"I said, don't fucking touch me." I snap, pulling my wrist from his grasp and spinning around to face him.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Luke defensively held his hands up. "What did I do?"

"God, this is so stupid..." I sigh in frustration, knowing how bad im overreacting, but I was too upset to care. I closed my eyes and placed my hands on my temple, a feeling ive never felt before erupting through my entire body... I don't like this feeling.

"What's stupid?" Luke asked, hoping to calm me down by letting out my anger.

"This! Everything!" I blurt out, throwing my arms out in annoyance. "Swear to me, have you done _anything_ romantic with Bonnie while we've been together... Swear to me..."

Luke opened then closed his mouth, answering my question for me. "Is this what this is all about?"

"I-I don't think I can do _this._" I admit, after pausing. I close my eyes after seeing the glimpse of Luke's hurt face, realizing what I was implying.

"You're not.." Luke starts to ask, and I don't even have to look at him to know he's crushed by my words. I feel like throwing up or running away, or simply not existing. I never thought id intentionally break Luke's heart, but I never thought he would shatter mine, either. "You're not breaking up with me? Are you...?"

"I don't know if I could ever forgive you, honestly." I sigh, in a small, defeated voice. I feel like I have no strength left in my body, not even my voice seems to come out strongly. I close my eyes, trying to stop the tears from coming. "This is all so messed up- Why did we even try this, in times like this? Of course im breaking up with you..."

"Clementine, just calm down for a bit and think this over, okay? We can talk this over, id actually love for you to explain this all to me."

"There's nothing to talk or think more about. It's not like i'll ever be able to trust you again after this."

"Why? It's not like I lied- _I told you!_ We only kissed, and she had kissed me!" Luke counters with heartfelt conviction. "Right when she kissed me, just a couple minutes ago, I ended it with her."

"It doesn't matter," I reply dismissively, and when I finally look at him, it's like im seeing a stranger. "And right now, im pretty sure I hate you."

* * *

_**I hope this dramatic chapter makes up for the long wait!**_

_**I really hope I made Clem as stubborn as she is.**_

_**If I don't have writers block, the next chapter should be up tomorrow!**_

_**Follow me on tumblr, ( .com) so you can pester me to write the next chapter, and remember,**_

_**hours to write, seconds to review,**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_God damn, this chapter took me all day to write! Please review if you enjoyed it, it really means a lot and it is really hard to get these chapters out for you guys!_**

* * *

**_Luke's POV_**

_"God, I missed this." Bonnie admitted after calming her laughing. "It's time like these that I regret never coming with you guys that day.."_

_"Yeah.. Why didn't you?" I asked with a tight frown, finding myself curious on why she would rather stay with a murderer then family._

_"I guess I just... Chickened out..." Bonnie admitted, looking away from me._

_"Well, thankfully we don't have to worry about a crazy psychopath anymore..." I commented, standing up straight._

_"That doesn't change anything, Luke..." Bonnie sighed, turning to face me. "I left you guys... I left us."_

_My jaw locked tight as I realise what she is implying. "Bonnie..." I trailed off._

_"What can I do here, Luke? What will it take for us to be together again? I've tried so hard- so hard to move on... I believed I had when you guys were gone- but right when I saw you again, I knew... Knew that I don't think I can ever get over you." Bonnie pleaded, a desperate tone in her voice._

_"You know that I care for her- Maybe even more then that... We lost the chance of ever getting back together that night..." I admitted, a bit angry on how she would tell me this now, when I have a girlfriend._

_"Just.. Let me try..." Bonnie trailed off, looking away from me as I rose an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest._

_Needless to say, I was surprised when Bonnie kissed me. It felt awkward, forced, and uncomfortable. It didn't take more then two seconds for me to push her away._

* * *

_**Clementines POV**_

I regret saying such harsh words as soon as they leave my mouth, but im too angry to take them back. Regardless of the fact that I could never truly hate Luke, the only thing I want at the moment is for him to feel as hurt and heartbroken as I do. It appears that what ive said had its aimed effect too, because in an instant his face falls from self-assured to utterly dejected. He frowns deeply and his eyes lose their usual lively glint before being replaced with a mixture of anguish and disbelief. I try not to feel bad about it, though; I already feel bad enough. Besides, he brought this entirely on himself.

He opens his mouth to say something, then shuts it again and looks away from me. It seems that ive rendered him speechless. As for me, I have nothing more to say. I don't want to talk to him; I don't even want to look at him. I hastily wipe at my eyes and hold my breath in an attempt to stop crying but there is no point. Luke has already done what he's done and no amount of tears can take it back.

"You don't _really_ hate me," he says after a couple minutes of harsh silence. and though he's trying to sound confident, his voice wavers with a hint of uncertainty. "You just hate what you think ive done."

"What I _think_ you've done?"

"You think I betrayed you."

"And you _didn't?_"

"No! If I betrayed you, I would of kissed her back! I was planning on telling you after! If I betrayed you, I would of lied about it! Why can't you understand that?" Luke asked in an exasperated rush.

I feel his eyes burning a hole through me, but I still refuse to look at him. I know he's waiting for me to reply, to say I forgive him and everything will be okay, but im not going to. No matter how hard he tries to justify his actions, it doesn't make the situation any different. I should have listened to my gut instinct from the beginning and stayed to myself. I'm being selfish for ever having a relationship with Luke. I let my happiness and pleasure cloud my vision, _it's my fault_ that im feeling this pain of _heartbreak._ I shouldn't of allowed myself get so close to him- to anyone.

He's silent for a moment before sighing and continuing in a quieter, determined tone, "Please understand that im not trying to hurt you. I know you're scared of what might happen, the inevitable, death. But we can do this together... _Survive._ You're stronger then you think. I'll _always_ be here for you in any way you want or need, no matter what. Just... _please_ don't shut me out."

"You already shut me out when you decided to talk to Bonnie more then your girlfriend!" I retort, narrowing my eyes as I turn to face him. "How did you_ think_ I was going to react?"

"I wasn't sure." He answered with a half shrug. "I hoped you'd be a little more reasonable, though."

"Oh, im being unreasonable? I just can't believe you did this to me, Luke! I trusted you!"

My body is trembling again so I start to pace in order to alleviate my anxiety a little bit. My legs feel like jelly and my heart is throbbing so bad it hurts to even breathe, the pain spreading through my body. Still, it is better then standing next to Luke, knowing ill never feel his touch or embrace or kiss again after this. I walk a few feet away before turning back around, placing my hands on my hips, and shaking my head at him in agitation. My mind is still trying to process what he has done, and my heart doesn't _want_ to believe it. Just as I was getting comfortable with all of this, he has to do something so unforgiving. He closes his eyes and clenches his jaw as if he's getting annoyed or frustrated. This only serves to make me angrier. He has no right or reason to get mad at _me_ for reacting this way- he should have expected it.

"I'm not the bad guy in all of this, Clementine!" Luke says as he starts to walk over to me. I back up a few feet so he can't get any closer. I don't want him to touch or kiss me; I don't want to give myself the opportunity to become weak due to his sugar-coated words or closeness- that's what started all of this in the first place. He knits his brows and after giving a deep breath, continues more quietly, "I didn't forget, okay? You were always there in my mind. I know you want me to apologize, and god am I sorry, admit that I made a mistake, but I didn't. Bonnie was the one who kissed me!"

He gulps and takes a cautious step towards me, stopping as I narrow my eyes at him in warning. "Every time that I kiss you, every time I touch you, you're mine for a moment. You seem happy, but I know it's only a happy distraction. Because even in those moments, when you let yourself become free and feel alive, you're mine for the moment. I can see it in your eyes: fear, anxiety, sadness-"

"You're wrong, though- I _was_ happy every moment I was with you! So much that it scared me," I counter, my heart pounding rapidly and my voice wavering as I try to keep tears from slipping from my eyes again. "In those moments... I only wanted to be with you and to feel good- for us _both_ to feel good. I felt like I could tell you anything. For a while I almost felt like someone else... Someone _normal._" I shrug and close my eyes before saying bitterly, "Now I just feel really stupid for thinking I could ever trust you."

"You can _still_ trust me," he replies strongly as he moves closer and stands right in front of me. I roll my eyes and snort, fixing my gaze on the floor with rebellious determination. His hand slips gently beneath my chin, causing me to flinch and purse my lips in disprovable. I know he wants me to look at him, but I refuse to; instead, I look off to the side. In an instant, Luke drops his hand from my face again and releases a disheartened sigh, yet he continues undeterred. "I want to be with _you._ I _love_ _Clementine._ I don't want to be with someone else."

I finally look at him, but I don't know what to say; there's a lump in my throat that I know will cause me to start crying like an idiot if I find my voice anyway. From the wistful, sincere look in Luke's eyes, I know that he means every word he is saying, and a part of me wants to hug and kiss him and tell him I forgive him. But then I remember everything Bonnie had said to him- and then I get angry and resentful all over again. I'm conflicted and confused, and everything I feel is painful and overwhelming. At the moment, I just want to sleep and never wake up again. It feels like any decision I make will be the wrong one anyway.

"It was never supposed to be this serious," I whisper.

"When it comes to us, it's always been serious for me," Luke says, his brown eyes searching mine. "I thought you felt the same way."

"I don't know what I feel... What I _felt,_" I answer honestly. "I do know that you're taking this far too seriously then I ever intended, though. You wan't things I can't give you. Regardless of you going behind my back and doing what you did, the subject would of come up eventually anyway. We're opposites, Luke, in every possible way. We wan't different things, and we're obviously not well-suited for each other."

"What are these _different things_ you're talking about?" He asks dismissively.

Now that it has come to this, I feel the need to unload all the insecurities I've had about our relationship and the future obstacles we'd face eventually. In the beginning, I thought this would only be a temporary thing, and that he would break up with me quickly, and we'd never have to approach the topic of our differences.

"I don't ever want to have children, for one thing," I answer raising my eyebrows defiantly at him. My admission seems to take him by surprise because, for a moment, he looks as if he has been punched in the stomach. He sucks in a deep breath, however, and almost immediately regains his composure as his face transforms into an unreadable mask.

"Okay," He shrugs quickly, and his voice is surprisingly void of emotion. "I want you, and if that's what you want, then that's how it'll be."

"In your heart, I _know_ you want kids someday, though."

Luke shrugs and flits his eyes away from my own as he shoves his hands into his pockets. "What do you want me to say, Clem?"

"I wan't you to be honest with yourself, _and_ with me, and admit that we would never work in the long run. We're too different. I'm_ not_ the type of woman you should end up with."

"We're _not_ that different, though. We're more alike then you realise. And im being completely honest when I say that I love you. I don't know what this other _type_ of woman is that you think I should be with, but I don't agree. You're perfect for me, and the only _type_ I want," he says with great frevor. "You say you don't want certain things, and ill always respect what you want. You might _legitimately_ feel that way. Personally, though, I think you're so convinced that you are going to die that everything about being alive scares you to death anyways. You second guess everything you do. Never taking chances to move forward and always being hesitant of happiness is no way to live, Clem."

"Whatever, Luke. I took a huge chance with you, and look where I am now! Full of regret!" I retort icily, glaring at him for insulting me so self-righteously. How dare he tell me how I feel and what I want, or what will bring me happiness. The more he speaks, the more I'm convinced that I want to be anywhere besides here with him. My hands are balled into trembling fists, my face is completely red, and I feel like im going to explode from all the anger and annoyance building up inside me.

Luke runs a shaky hand through his hair as he narrows his eyes at me, and for a moment we simply stare at each other with pure animosity. For all the sweetness and understanding Luke has shown me, I see nothing of it right now. It seem that he's finally seeing me for what I am, and what we could never be. As horrible as it makes me feel, I knew we can never be. Tears well up in my eyes, despite trying to keep them at bay, and I quickly avert my gaze, bitterly swiping at my face to rid the traitorous wetness on my cheeks.

"You're really breaking up with me?" Luke whispers incredulously, finally breaking the silence between us. And though he's asking, it comes out more like a bewildered statement.

"Yes," I answer quietly, feeling my heart shatter at the final tone of our argument, realising these will be the final words of our relationship.

"Fine," Luke replies, holding his hands up in surrender, and I know from the tears in his eyes and the repeated clenching of his jaw that he's anything _but_ fine. In stark contrast of his sullen disposition, his voice comes out hoarse and vacant as he continues, "If you don't want to be with me, im not going to force you. I'm done arguing about it. Because your right... As much as I care for you, I can't make you feel the same. If you're unhappy, we'd both be. Just know that im still going to love you though, no matter how much you hate me."

Every time he tells me he loves me, I cringe at the pang in my chest. He had to admit he loves me for the first time, in the middle of a fight?

I wan't to tell him how much I _don't_ hate him, and that I care for him too, but doing so would be counter-productive to breaking up with him. I don't want to give him hope and prolong the whole ordeal. I wish it didn't have to come to this, but I see no other choice in the matter. And as it sinks in deeper that i'll never get to hug or kiss him, or feel protected in his arms ever again.

Taking my bag, I walk to the door, only stopping as I grab the handle.

"Clementine?" Luke asked, in a hoarse, questioning tone.

"Yeah?"

"Just because we're broken up, we don't have to be enemies... Just... take care of yourself, okay? Don't do something stupid just to get back at me."

"Like what?" I ask defensively, raising my eyebrows.

"Nothing," He shrugs and closes his eyes, though I can tell it's definitely something. "Just please think things over"

"Whatever," I reply briskly and turn around out the door.

* * *

_**Hours to write, seconds to review**_


End file.
